If You Only Knew
by OffMyLeash
Summary: Kasy and Sheki are both older now and are in high school. When they are introduced to some new people see how their already exciting lives get sent into a spiraling rollercoaster.
1. Chapter1:New Students

Disclaimer 1: I do not own any of the characters of Kim Possible Disney owns them.

Disclaimer 2: Kasy Ann Possible, Sheki Go Possible, and Rina Mole rat are the creations of NoDrogs.

Disclaimer 3: Ryujin Stoppable is the creation of YogurthFrost.

Disclaimer 4: Isabel and Jason Gooding are the creations of StarvingLunatic.

Claimer 1: Dazia Angel Akubi is my creation and character and may be used as long as I get mentioned.

Claimer 2: Kanomi Niwa Asakura, Darnell Kenex Nonki, Vega Nori Grabiev, Sef Zion Rushinokin, and Tsuki Holloway belong to my friends (who could careless if I use their characters, they'd be pissed if I didn't)

Chapter 1: New Students

A crowd of students flood into the classroom. After a few minutes, a bell rings signaling that all students should be in class as the radiating sound of doors shutting fills the hallways. Teachers begin to close their doors as they enter their classes to begin the lesson for the day. This class however, was minus a teacher and the once quite students were becoming loud and restless. In one corner you had the jocks in groups sitting atop desks talking about last nights basketball game, the preppies in another talking about how much money their parents had, the greasers huddled together in the center of the room drooling over the newest and hottest car parts in a magazine, and the nerds sitting in their desks in a group discussing last nights astronomy homework. There was also balled up paper being thrown, people being flirted with, and people being invited to parties.

"Alright everyone settle down," a man says as he enters the room causing a silence to befall the room due to his sudden appearance. "Now let's get this room back in order and begin today's lesson. Now people, come on let's hop to it."

Quickly everyone restores the room to its original order and has a seat waiting for the class to 'officially' begin. The man standing before them stood proud and tall. He had a deep strong voice perfect for giving out orders and a face to say that he was serious about his work. His eyes were a dark brown hazel and his hair was a light brunette color that was starting to show a few strands of gray. Along with this, he had big broad shoulders showing that, despite his age, he was very muscular. He was wearing an all black suit with his favorite brown leather strap watch on his left wrist.

"I will be your new teacher for the week seeing as how Mrs. Krablestine is out sick because of the school cafeteria's mystery meatloaf." He says while informing the students the reason for his presence.

His statement causes all of the students in the class to shutter in disgust at the thought of someone even brave enough to try the schools food especially the mystery meatloaf. He makes his way over to Mrs. Krablestines desk and takes a look at her weekly planner. "It says here that you all were going to start Shakespeare two weeks from today. Ah, Shakespeare a great and wonderful man of his time. Writing sonnets, plays, and founding the basis of our everyday sayings. A man who..."

"Excuse me Principle Barkin," says one of the teachers as she pokes her head through the door interrupting the start of his speech.

"Yes Miss Hindrickson" Principle Barkin replies as he walks over to the door to see what she wanted.

"I apologize for interrupting but, you have a new student. Here she is right now," she says as the girl enters the classroom. "I'm handing her over to you. Buh-bye now." was last thing she said before pulling her head out of the door.

"Alrightie class listen up we have a new student here by the name of...uh...Da-zay-uh?...Da-ze-a?..."

"Dazia."

"Huh?"

"My name is Da-zi-a. Dazia." Dazia explains to the teacher.

"Okay then Dazia, on behalf of Middleton High School I would like to be the first to welcome you our school. Before we get started with today's lesson why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell us a little bit about yourself." Principal Barkin requested/ordered more ordered than requested anyway.

"Ok whatever." she says as she goes and stands in the front of the room for everyone to see her. Her hair was long, brown and a bit on the spiky side and was currently up in a ponytail leaving just a couple of strands dangling in her face, eyes that were an icy blue color and skin color that was a light carmel color. She was wearing a red t-shirt that had the words, "Wanna know the best way to keep an idiot occupied" then in parenthesis "look on back" but, due to the black zip up hoodie she was wearing you couldn't see it. She was also wearing some baggy/straight blue jeans that had a white design spray painted on her left leg and was also sporting some black tennis shoes.

"My name is Dazia Angel Akubi just moved here to Middleton about three days ago. I'm sixteen will be seventeen in April of next year. That's about it so...where do I sit?" she asks focusing her attention on big, buff, old guy over there.

"I was expecting a little more but, I guess it'll have to do seeing as how we're running behind schedule already as it is. Now as for your seat, you'll be taking that empty desk over there by...Sheki. Sheki raise your hand so she can know where you are." says principal Barkin while ordering his student to do so.

Slowly a pale green arm is raised in the air and Dazia begins to walk in the direction of her seat. Once Dazia has reached her seat Sheki lets her arm down. As Dazia looked at Sheki, she saw that she had ink black hair that went all the way down to her waist with what appeared to be a tint of green in it as well and pale green skin that matched her features perfectly.

"Hey." Dazia whispers to Sheki trying to get her attention without drawing attention to herself.

"Huh? What is it?" Sheki whispers back after Dazia had finally managed to catch her attention.

"What was your name again? I didn't quite catch it the first time."

"Sheki. Sheki Go Possible."

"Well, its nice to meet you Sheki Go Possible...heh...the name is just as beautiful and the person who it identifies," Dazia says while causing Sheki to get a light green blush across her face. Dazia holds her hand out in order to shake Sheki's, who meet's Dazia's hand halfway and shakes it. "And my name, as I've said before, is Dazia. Dazia Angel Akubi."

"No talking back there." principle Barkin says while stopping whatever he was talking about to silence the noise he heard coming from the back of the room. His outburst also caused Dazia and Sheki to release the other's hand a sit back in their seats. When Mr. Barkin felt satisfied, he continued on about whatever it was that he was rambling about.

"Hey, Sheki. If your not busy during lunch would you mind swinging by the cafeteria to meet my friends, that is if you don't mind and aren't busy of course?"

"Hmmm I'll try but, I can't make any promises."

Dazia nods her head accepting Sheki's reply. Just when everyone was about to die of boredom from Mr. Barkin's talking the bell sounded signaling that it was time to move on to the next class. Every student struck outta there like a bolt of lighting not really excited about their next class but, just ready to get away from Mr. Barkin. Honestly, why hasn't that guy retired yet?

"Well, hopefully I'll catch ya later Sheki," Dazia says while making her way out of the classroom. "Bye."

"Uh-huh bye." Sheki responds back silently. Eventually after she is done placing her things back in her backpack, she gets up and heads out of the classroom and on to her next one.

(Later)

Another bell rings signaling that it is time for lunch and the students quickly exit from their classes. Some making their way towards the cafeteria, others leaving school to go and eat lunch. There were also those who were making their way towards either the football field or the gym to hang out and there were those who were making their way to their lockers.

"Hey Sheki." A young man called to her. He had spotted her at her locker and decided to make his way over to her.

"Oh, hey Rodriquez. How are you?" She asks him.

"I'm good," Rodriquez replies. He was Latino and had short, spiky, slick black hair and hazel brown eyes. His complexion was a light brown. He was wearing a dark green pullover hoodie with a dark blue symbol in the center with ink black jeans and some brand new classic white sneakers. "Nice outfit by the way."

"Thanks." Sheki replies back to her friend while absent mindly twisting her hair around with one finger. She was wearing a green camafloudge short sleeve shirt with matching capreeis and some black Air Force Ones.

Just as Sheki closes her locker somebody else walks up to her.

"Hey Sheki. Hey Ricky." The girl greets them both while opening her locker next to Sheki's and tossing in some books.

"For the hundredth time Kasy it's Rod-ri-quez," He tells her before sighing heavily. Honesty why could she never say his name right, he had known them both for three years now and she still never said his name right. Hell, she didn't even try to say his real name.

"O-kay...Ricky," Kasy says causing Rodriquez to sigh heavily once again. "Hey at least they both start with 'R' besides Ricky suits you better anyway."

Sheki chuckles. "Hey Kasy." Anyone with eyes could tell that the two were related just by looking at the pale green skin tint and the emerald eyes. However, with hair and personalities they couldn't be anymore different.

Sheki had ink black hair that reached down to her waist while Kasy's was red and reached down between her shoulders each both having a green tint to their hair. Kasy was currently wearing a red short shirt sleeved dress shirt that was halfway-unbuttoned showing off the black tank top underneath with some tight blue jeans and some white tennis.

"Hey Sheki." Responded Kasy while opening up her locker. Her locker was a complete and total mess. Books were thrown in every which way hell, some of the books weren't even hers. Empty potato chip bags and drink cans littered her locker as well. She also had pictures posted up on the inside of her locker the ones that were currently up were pictures of Sora, of Kingdom Hearts II, in his Final Form.

"Geez Kasy how can you find anything in that mess?" Asked Rodriquez. At one point, her locker had gotten so bad to where he offered to pay one of the custodians to clean and organize her locker at the end of every week.

"Hey," Kasy said defensively, "it's not a mess it's more along the lines of an organized mess."

"What's the difference?" He challenged.

"Simple everything in here is organized according to my standards. To you it's a mess but, to me it's just like a library. You go there enough times and you have a tendency to remember where things are located." She informed him.

Instead of trying to get through to Kasy, Rodriquez chose to sigh in defeat earning him a victory smile from Kasy. "Kasy, where's Rina?" Sheki inquired. Hoping to take the conversation off Kasy's distraught locker.

"Hiding somewhere in my locker. Hang on I'll get her." Kasy says before going to work rummaging around her locker in search of Rina. After a few soda cans, balled up paper and old chip bags later she finally locates Rina. Rina was currently lying underneath and old textbook that she was sure the school didn't use anymore. That was one of the things Rina loved about Kasy's locker; there was always something to hide underneath.

"Hey Rina enjoy your nap?" Sheki asks while Kasy pulls Rina out of her locker and allows Rina to climb up her arm and perch herself atop Kasy's shoulder. Rina was the twin's pet mole rat, naked mole rat to be exact.

"Well ladies as always it's been a pleasure but, for the moment I have to leave and run an get me something to eat. Well later. See you three in gym class." He says and he walks off toward the student parking lot while waving good-bye.

"Bye." The group says to him as he exits out the door.

"So," Kasy asks, "where are you heading off to?"

"I'm going to the cafeteria to meet up with Dazia." Sheki explains to her sister while closing her locker and making her way towards the cafeteria.

"Dazia...who's that?" Kasy asks while walking with Sheki to the cafeteria with Rina still perched on her shoulder. "Must be a new student if I've never hit on them." She states.

"Yeah, she is new. I meet her this morning, we take English together."

"She huh...is she cute?"

Leave it to Kasy to flirt and chase after anything that moves be it male or female.

"When we get in there you can call it for yourself."

"With pleasure." Kasy responds with a hint of lust in her voice.

(Cafeteria)

"Sheki," Dazia calls out to her as she enters into the cafeteria. "Over here." Dazia signals to her she was currently sitting at a table with some students sitting with her. Sheki could only assume that those were the friends she was supposed to meet as she and her sister made their way over to the table.

"Hey Dazia." Sheki greets her once she makes it to the table.

"Hey, I see you were able to make it."

"Uh-huh."

"Well let me introduce you to my friends," Dazia says, "everyone this is Sheki the girl was telling you about as for names...uh, they can introduce themselves."

"Well I'll start it off. My name's Sef Zion Rushinokin I'm sixteen will be seventeen in October." He said while introducing himself. He had short spiky black hair that reached down to his neck and had eyes that were black. His skin tone was just a few shades lighter than Dazia's. He was wearing black baggy pants with a black no sleeve vest that was open showing off an orange shirt with some matching orange sneakers.

"As for me my names Vega Nori Grabiev I'm fifteen will be sixteen in April of next year." She said. Her hair was black and was currently up in a bun with two strands hanging down on the side of her face and she had light green eyes. Her skin tone was that of milk chocolate. She was wearing a purple fleece with gray in it and some dark jeans with some black slide in shoes.

"I'm Darnell Kenex Nonki I'm seventeen will be eighteen in July of next." He said. He had short dirty blond hair with hazel brown eyes. He was wearing a blue stripe short sleeve dress shirt open showing off a black shirt underneath with some charcoal black jeans and some white Nikes.

"Nice to meet you all." Sheki says to the group.

"Yeah it is. My names Kasy Ann Possible." Kasy says while introducing herself to the group.

"You two are sister's cool." Vega says.

"Nice to meet you" Darnell adds in.

"Hey." A small voice squeaks in and in offended tone.

"Oh sorry Rina I totally forgot to introduce you," Kasy smiles sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head and apologizing to her buddy. "Everyone this here is Rina Mole rat and she's our pet---"

"Naked mole rat," Dazia says while finishing off Kasy's sentence "very cool."

"Man where are Kanomi and Tsuki with our food I'm starving." Sef said while placing a hand over his growling stomach.

"They should be here soon it's not like their using their own money to pay for it or anything." Vega says.

"Uh...while we're waiting for them to bring our food why don't you guys sit and chill with us for a while." Offers Dazia while pointing to the empty seats at the table for the twins to sit down. They both decide it's for the best, besides they do want to get to know their new friends a little better.

"So where are you guys from?" Inquires Kasy.

"We're---" Before one of them could reply a girl walks over to them and stops in front of the table. She had brunette hair and blue eyes and was currently wearing a Middleton High cheerleader uniform.

"What do you want Ronnie?" Asks Kasy with a bit of an attitude. That girl was always sticking her nose where it didn't belong why can't people just mind their own business.

"I'm just over here checking out the new kids," She informs them for her reason being over there while looking from Sef to Vega to Darnell to Dazia feeling them out. "Hmm...Let's see loser, loser, loser, hmm…What's this a diamond in the rough." She says while stopping and setting her sights on Dazia. She grabs a napkin off one of the student's trays that was passing by, pulls a pen out of her hair, and begins to write something on it. Once she's finished she hands it to Dazia. "Your one player that I'd love to cheer for." She whispers into Dazia's ear seductively before walking off.

"Who was that?" Asked Darnell. From what he had seen between Kasy and Ronnie he could gather that they didn't like each other very well or something to that effect.

"Her name's Ronnie Rockwaller." Sheki informed them. Before she could get into an explanation, Sef cuts her off.

"FINALLY FOOD!" Sef yells out when he see's Tsuki and Kanomi entering the cafeteria with their food.

"Hey ya'll sorry it took longer than we expected." Kanomi explained.

"But we managed to get it all," Tsuki adds in. "It might not be hot but, it is still warm."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever just give me my order." Sef practically orders.

"You know a little gratitude is in order." Tsuki informs Sef with a bit of an attitude. Hell she just wasted some gas on this 'little' trip so the least they could receive was a thank you or at best, some gas money.

"I agree," Kanomi says, "Because we didn't even have to bring you the food back. Hell we could have just gotten trifling and just ate the food an brought you back some ice cold fries and a watery ass drink that's more water than drink."

"Ok, ok thank you," Sef says to both his friends "Can I have my food now?"

"Fine." Says Tsuki. She gives Sef his McDonalds, Vega her Buneo Nacho and keeps her Outback Steakhouse for herself. Kanomi then proceeds to give Darnell his Wendy's, Dazia her O'Charlies and keeps her Krystal's for herself. After the foods had been passed out Kanomi and Tsuki, finally notice Kasy and Sheki.

"Who are these people?" Kanomi asks.

"Relax cuz, these two are our new friends Kasy," Vega says while pointing to the redhead. "And Sheki." while pointing over to the black haired one.

"And that little pink thing on Kasy's shoulder is Rina a naked mole rat." Dazia informs them both.

"Aw...well hey, how ya'll doing. My names Kanomi Niwa Asakura I'm sixteen will be seventeen in April of next." She said while introducing herself. She had long dark brown hair that reached to the center of her shoulders and indigo eyes. Her skin complexion was several shades lighter than that of her cousin's Vega. She was wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt that was unbuttoned showing off a pink shirt underneath with some tight powder blue jeans with designs on the pockets, both front and back, with some white sneakers with a big pink 'P' in the center.

"Yeah nice to meet you all. I'm Tsuki Holloway and I'm sixteen will be seventeen in October." She said. She had long chestnut brown hair that almost went down to her waist, just stopping like five inches above it, with bangs hanging in her face and honey brown eyes. Her skin color was a carmel brown just like Dazia's just two shades darker. She was wearing a small black zip up hoodie that was currently open, showed a tight black t-shirt that read, "I'm the evil twin" in red letters with some skintight blue jeans and some black/silver Echo Red shoes.

"Like wise." Kasy responded.

The group spent the remainder of lunch talking, eating, playing, eating some more and just getting to know each other. Eventually, the bell rang for lunch to be over and for students to go to their last class of the day. The group reluctantly got up and began to make their way to their next class.

"Man I'm ready to go home," Kanomi whined. "I don't even know what my last class is."

"That's pathetic." said Dazia.

"No its not. It's another sign that I should skip this period and go home...but, seeing as how it's our first day here I not gonna skip at all...this week." Kanomi informed them. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her schedule. "Let's see my next/last class is...gym."

Everyone stops and looks back at Kanomi.

"What! What the fuck are you all looking at me for?" Kanomi asks dramatically.

"You've got gym too?" Vega asks

"No way you guys too." Kasy says

"It looks like were all going to be in the same class. How ironic." Vega says

"Oooo Vega learned a big word 'ironic'." says Dazia seriously but also playfully at the same time.

"Whateva." Vega replies back.

"Man this is awesome we all take lunch and gym together," Sef says while walking up behind Dazia and Tsuki and putting his arm on both their shoulders. "Just like old times huh?"

"Yeah, almost old times," Vega says. "Except this time we have three new members." Referring to Rina and the twins.

"True." Darnell says in agreement.

"Come on guys let's hurry up and get to gym." Kasy says. "It depends on who's teaching the class on how bad the punishment will be."

(Gym)

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE LET'S CUT THE CHATTERING AND GATHER ROUND!" yelled Mr. Barkin. All the students made their way to the center of the floor and gathered around him. "Today we'll be working on your cardio and muscular systems. I want 20 laps around the gym, 25 push-ups, 45 jumping jacks and 50 sit-ups. When your finished you can do whatever you want. Now get to it people."

The students groan while preparing to do as their ordered. Some start to run their laps others choose to do either sit-ups, push-ups, or jumping jacks.

"KASY! SHEKI!"yelled Rodriquez from the other side of the gym.

"Hey, Rodriquez," greeted Sheki. "Have you met our new friends? This is Kanomi, Sef, Darnell, Tsuki, Vega and Dazia." pointing to each one as she introduced them.

"Guys this is Rodriquez but, I like to call him Ricky." Kasy said as she introduced them to him.

"Nice to meet you all's acquaintance I'm Rodriquez Leon Juanito." He said while bowing as he did so.

"People quit standing around and get moving." Mr.Barkin ordered the group when he saw they weren't moving.

"Hey Sef, wanna have race?" asked Dazia.

"Ok what do we have to do?" Sef asks.

"First one to finish everything we have to do in here chooses what we do while we wait for school to be over and loser buys the winner anything of their choosing." Dazia informed him.

"Cool with me." he says. He walks over to in front of the bleachers, signaling this was going to be their starting point, got into his running stance and waited. Dazia soon joined him.

"Somebody count us off?" asked Sef. 'Oh this was going to be fun' he thought. He would be able to have a real workout with Dazia and hopefully burn off some energy.

"Alright you two on your mark...ready...set...GO!" Kanomi said as she gave them the signal to start.

They both took off with raw speed around the gym with Sef taking the lead and Dazia on his heels. The were running around and through students.

"Wow," Rodriquez said. "They run fast."

"You have no idea." Darnell said to him.

"Well...I'm not about to go out there with them running around like animals. I'm not trying to get trampled to death." Kanomi said to them.

"Agreed." Vega said.

After about 5 minutes, later Dazia and Sef were doing the last of their exercises the sit-ups with Dazia currently in the lead with 35 sit-ups and Sef with 34 sit-ups.

"Come on Dazia!" yelled Sheki.

"You can beat her Sef." cheered Vega

"You can do it Sef!" said Tsuki.

"I don't care who wins just as long as one of you two does." stated Kanomi

"...44...45...46..." Dazia said.

"...45...46...47..." Sef said.

"...48..."

"...49..."

"...50…!"

"And Dazia wins it folks." said Kasy.

"Whoo! That was fun," said Sef. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Hmm...how about football." Dazia stated.

"Sounds cool to me," replied Sef. "Any of ya'll wanna play?"

"No thanks, we're cool. We've still got to finish up our exercises. We can't all be athletes like you two." Tsuki said to them. The others nod in agreement.

"Ok then. Sef go ask Mr. Barkin for the football," ordered Dazia. "We'll decide when you get back if we'll just play one-on-one or just throw it back and forth."

"Gotcha." he says while making his way over to Mr. Barkin and asking for a football. When he makes his way back over to Dazia, they decide to have a one-on-one game so they headed out to the football stadium located behind the gym.

"Well come on guys let's finish this up," says Rodriquez. "I wanna see those two play." The group then begins to run their laps quickly so they could finish and go and watch the two play.

(Stadium)

When they got there they were not alone. There were some students sitting out in the bleachers, so naturally they decided to show off.

"Hey look over there it's Ronnie." Sef said while tilting his head in the direction of the bleachers.

"So it is." Dazia responded back when she saw the girl.

"Why don't you show off a little for her?" asks Sef

Dazia pauses for a moment to consider the offer before a smile crosses her face. "I'll go deep." she says to him.

"This is gonna be fun." Sef says while backing down the field preparing to make the throw. He throws it dead left towards the bleachers making Dazia run in the direction to catch it.

"In coming!" A student yells when they see the football heading toward the cheerleaders who were currently residing in the bleachers.

"Don't worry," A boy yells. "I'll catch it." Before he could catch it however, Dazia had jumped up to catch to the ball and once she caught it, she landed in the bleachers.

"NICE CATCH DAZIA!" Sef yelled from down the field while smiling.

"YEAH NICE THROW SEF!" Dazia yelled back sarcastically before pitching the ball back down the field towards him. "Is everyone okay?" she asks turning her attention towards the girls in the stands.

"Yeah we're fine." replied one of the girls.

"So...your names Dazia is it?" Ronnie asks.

Dazia turns to look at Ronnie who was sitting behind her. "Uh-huh and your name's Ronnie Rockwaller. See I remembered you." Dazia says.

"I'm glad." Ronnie says to her.

"Yep, I only remember people who are worth remembering," Dazia tells her while making her way over to sit beside her.

"She's got her." Sef whispers to himself while watching the scene play out from down the field.

Ronnie blushes at Dazia's statement. "So, you're a cheerleader?" asks Dazia curiously.

"Yeah. Captain to be exact." Ronnie replies proudly.

Dazia looks down the field at Sef who was waiting patiently for her. "Well I best be on my way. See you ladies around." she says. She then gets up, jumps down from the bleachers and makes her way back over to Sef where they continue their game.

As Dazia leaves Ronnie, the other girls gather around her asking her all types of questions about Dazia. Questions such as: 'Who was that?', 'Where's she from?', 'Are you two dating?' and other questions of that nature.

About thirty minutes later the bell rings signaling that school was over and done with for the day. Dazia and Sef continued to play their game while all the other students left. They played for about another five minutes before heading back to the gym to look for their friends. When they didn't see them there they decided to go look for them inside the school at their lockers.

(Lockers)

"Hey you guys how was the rest of gym without us?" Sef asks while approaching Kanomi and Vega.

"Long as hell." Kanomi answered bluntly.

"Where are Sheki, Kasy, and Rodriquez?" Dazia asked curiously, when she didn't see them.

"Uh Rodriquez left right when the bell sounded and Sheki and Kasy left in a hurry saying that they had something really important to do and that they'd see us later. We gave them all our number's though and told them to call us later or when they get a chance." Vega told them.

"Well then," Sef said. "Let's go grab Tsuki and Darnell and get outta here." The group begins to make their way towards the direction of Tsuki and Darnell's lockers but Dazia lingers behind.

The day had gone so well for all of them. They had met new friends, people who wanted to date them, and possible rivals. It was just a good day for them and she hoped that they would always have days like this with their newly established friends…nah…their old way of living suited them and her just fine, but it wouldn't hurt to interact with people while they were there…I mean really what's the worst that could happen?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time: What Sheki and Kasy had to do that was so important and some new problems emerge as well as new enemies.

Yay! end of chapter one for my 'If You Only Knew' story. This isn't my first fanfic ever written but this is my first one ever published. So what do you think poor, fair, good, average, great, wonderful, can't even be described in words. Please review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I'll try an update. I'm also so open to suggestions too.


	2. Chapter2:Trainig and New Problems

Disclaimer 1: I do not own any of the characters of Kim Possible Disney owns them.

Disclaimer 2: Kasy Ann Possible, Sheki Go Possible, and Rina Molerat are the creations of NoDrogs.

Disclaimer 3: Ryujin Stoppable is the creation of YogurthFrost.

Disclaimer 4: Isabel and Jason Gooding are the creations of StarvingLunatic.

Claimer 1: Dazia Angel Akubi is my creation and character and may be used as long as I get mentioned.

Claimer 2: Kanomi Niwa Asakura, Darnell Kenex Nonki, Vega Nori Gradiev, Sef Zion Rushinokin, and Tsuki Holloway belong to my friends (who could careless if I use their characters, they'd be pissed if I didn't)

Chapter 2: Training and New Problems

The sky was assortment of orange, yellow, and dark purple due to the setting sun. The waves crashing against the shore giving off a soothing rhythm and the air extremely cool. Further inland were palm trees and a variety of tropical wildlife. The setting was no longer Middleton High or Middleton for that matter but a tropical island instead. Further, inland hidden among palm trees and vegetation laid several safe houses. Men in camouflage jumpsuits patrolled the island looking for signs of anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. They did not look heavily armed but they still had firepower.

"Unit 1 we have a visual of five guards on the south end." a voice whispered through a com-link that was placed in their ear. The figure was wearing a jet-black jumpsuit and was currently hiding behind some rocks in the shallow part of the water. The figure was also looking through some thermo heat seeking binoculars. Their outline looked familiar in someway.

"Copy that," said another figure also dressed in a jet-black jumpsuit as well. Their outline as well looked familiar too. "Units 2 and 3 it looks like the south end's our best bet at going further inland. I'll create a distraction and when they leave their posts you and Unit 3 make a run for it and wait for me at the rendezvous point." Ordered the shadowy figure in a hushed voice as well through the com-link in their ear. This figure was currently perched in the treetops residing on a tree branch looking through the window of a small building. Inside sat two guards watching T.V. monitors that were connected to cameras hidden throughout the island.

"Rodger that. Units 2 and 3 standing by." Replied the other figure.

The figure that was hiding out in the treetops quickly but silently jumped down and landed gracefully within a cluster of growing plants. Like a cat, they skillfully made their way towards the building and hid underneath the window. From a pocket on their wrist, they slowly pull a microscopic camera out and raise it to the window. Once in position they activate the camera and look at the watch on their wrist to gain a visual. From what was being showed both guards had their backs to the window with one or the other turning around every few seconds or so. After gaining a visual they slow retract the camera back into it's built in pocket, located on their wrist. They take off the mini-backpack on their back and reach inside it pulling out some type of device. They press a few buttons and it begins a two-minute countdown before they sit it underneath the window and as quietly as they had come, they left.

"Beginning two minute countdown to Phases 1 and 2." they whisper through the com-link to their ally on the other end, while skillfully climbing back into the tree and into the shadows.

"Rodger." Comes their reply.

After two minutes, the device placed on the ground begins smoking and emanating sparks. Eventually, those sparks hit dry and dead leaves causing a small fire to form.

"Hey you smell that?" One of the guards asks the other while sniffing the air as he does so.

"Yeah," replies his comrade. "What could it..." before he could finish he turns around in his chair only to see the smoke and fire coming from behind them. He struggles with pulling his radio from its clip, located on his side, for a while before he finally manages to get a hold of it. "THIS IS ALPHA BEAR AND SUGAR CANE REQUESTING ASSISTANCE AND BACKUP. CODE 4523 LOCATION WESTERN EDGE!" he yells loudly through the radio.

(South Side of Island)--------------------

"...REQUESTING ASSISTANCE AND BACKUP. CODE 4523 LOCATION WESTERN EDGE!.." came the voice over each of the five guards radios that were patrolling the south side. One of them grabs their radio and responds, "Alpha Bear and Sugar Cane this is Desvanue and company we're coming to your position. Everyone let's move," he signals to the group. "You," he points to one of his subordinates. "Stay here and guard the perimeter." he orders before he and the rest of his group move out.

From behind the rocks, the mysterious figure watches and mumbles underneath their breath, "Oh no he left one behind. Shouldn't be too hard of a challenge to get past him...heh...easy takedown."

They wait until the guard has turned his back before quickly moving from their concealed position. While running up to the guard they pull from their waist a small disk and tosses it in the sand behind him.

"Huh?" the guard says as he hears something behind him. He turns around to try to locate the source of the noise but as he does he steps on the disk and gets an electric shock that neutralizes him immediately.

"I knew it would be easy." The figure mumbles while running past the fallen guard and further into the island. After a few minutes, the figure stops at an old decayed tree, located at the center of the island, giving a clear view of all three safe houses from its position, making it the perfect place for the rendezvous.

"I see you made it." Another figure says while jumping out of the tree a few moments later landing besides their ally.

"Geez Kasy, you sure took your sweet time." Comments the other one.

"Sheki," Kasy says while sighing heavily. "I told you while out on missions its Unit 1. You and Rina are Units 2 and 3." Kasy informed her. Honestly, was a little respect too much to ask?

"Whatever…so, Unit _1_," Sheki said adding emphasis on one. "Did you get the information need for Phase 3?" she asked

"Yep."

"Well come on let's take a look at it. Once we Ace this mission we'll be in for sure" Sheki said with a grin.

"Agreed," Kasy said while nodding in approval. "Ok look here, when I set off the device it allowed me to hack into the security cameras throughout the island. The ones located in this area I set them up to where it's stuck to show only what happened earlier today so we're not on tape." Kasy explains. Sheki nods her head for her to continue. "Anyway, while I was making my way over here I was surfing through the cameras and found what we're looking for to be located in safe house 2 but, the codes we need to access it are in both safe house 1 and 3."

"Great not only do we have to visit all three safe houses but, once we enter the second one we're basically trapped because its dead center of the cove." Sheki said. Man, this was defiantly going to be a challenge.

"So what's the plan?" asks Kasy. By the looks of things, this was going to be a strenuous workout for them despite the fact of who there parents were.

"Simple," Sheki said. "We'll have to separate but, there is a down side. Disadvantage 1: By splitting up we'll be out numbered because we don't know how many agents are in each one. Disadvantage 2: If even one of us is caught, we'll be minus a code meaning we'll have to exert three times as much energy to get into the safe hose and get the code that will be ten times harder to retrieve than before. Lastly, Disadvantage 3: Once we get all three codes and enter into the safe house even after we retrieve what we're looking for they could be waiting outside for us once we leave out and then we'd be screwed."

"Hmm…so that bad huh?" Kasy asks while rubbing her hair in a stressful manner. "So who's gonna be assigned to what?" she asked again after regaining her composure.

"I say we leave safe house 2 to Rina because due to her size she'll be able to enter in without being detected right away because of that fact. In addition, once we get the codes we call tell her what they are through our com-links then, she can input them and have the pathway already opened up for us so all we'll have to is clear a path for ourselves." Sheki explains to them both while always on the alert for any type of unusual movement or guards coming in their direction.

"So we'll settle our dilemma the usual way." Kasy said to her sister who only nodded. Sheki pulled a quarter from her pocket and showed it to her sister to make sure it wasn't a trick coin. After, Kasy nodded in approval Sheki made a fist and placed the coin on top of her thumb. She then flicked it into the air where it did five flips before catching it in her hand and placing it on the back of her other hand.

"Tails." Kasy said. Sheki removed her hand to reveal that the coin was facing Tails up on the backside of her hand. "Cool I win," Kasy smiled victoriously. "I'll take safe house 3." She informed them.

"Guess I'm left with safe house 1 then. So…are we going to move out now or wait till it gets a little darker?" Sheki asked. It was sunset while they were executing Phases 1 and 2 but apparently, going through Phase 3 of the plan had caused them to lose track of time.

It was now dark and cooler as well, only a few stars appearing in the sky now. The wind was gently blowing through the trees and bushes and a few crickets singing their soothing songs of the night. It was a nice little get away that you could just come to and relax or bring your lover to for a romantic get away as well. Unfortunately, for them they didn't have time to think about things like that right now they had a mission that deserved all of their focus at the moment and it was crucial that they kept their heads in the right state of mind.

"Let's do it now so we can hurry up and get this over with," Kasy said. "Everyone know their job?" Sheki and Rina nod. "Good now let's do this." They each head out to the safe house assigned to them to begin Phase 3 of the mission.

(Elsewhere)--------------------

It was currently storming with chilling winds and frozen droplets of water falling. The intensity of the storm was so thick that even experts wouldn't have dared to brave this weather. Yet, despite this fact, six cloaked figures move quickly and quietly up the mountain their true appearance hidden by the darkness and by the snow that was being tossed around by the wind. The mountainside was frozen over, slick and jagged yet they were moving as if walking down the street.

"How much further till we reach this Fukushima's dojo?" One of them asks. The voice was deep so it was probably that of a male. His cloak, from what could be made out, looked a deep shade of red and was currently blowing in the vicious wind showing off his well built figure. It also revealed that there was something pertruing from the small of his back, but due to the intensity of the storm you couldn't make it out. His face was hidden by both the storm and because of the hood of his cloak. All you could make out was his black eye color and the slit red pupil's of his eyes, giving off an evil aura from him.

"It shouldn't be too much further," A feminine voice replied. This figure's cloak appeared to be a deep shade of black. Her cloak was flying up in the air also showing off her figure as well as something pertruing from her back as well. Since her hood was pulled up over her head the only thing you could see were the black slit pupils of her eyes and green eye color. "Right?" She asked.

"Who knows and who cares!" Exclaimed another female's voice. Her cloak was a deep purple swaying in the air as she jumped over a rock showing something coming from the small of her back also. Her eye color was purple showing off black slit pupils in the center.

The group continues on up through the mountain under the cover of cloaks, darkness and snow with only the moonlight, every now and then when the clouds weren't blocking it out, as a guide towards there destination. Their speed was incredible and so unnatural, just what were they.

(Inside the dojo)--------------------

The inside the dojo was the complete opposite of outdoors. It was warm, calm, and serene inside giving off a soothing presence. Candles were lit all about the dojo. Even though the lighting wasn't bright enough for most it was bright enough to make out what was inside.

Beautiful and eloquent paintings lined it walls. Exquisite pottery rested on tables and other things. In the center of the dojo was a huge sliding door the had the best design on it. On one half of the door was a beautiful night scene. There were cherry blossom trees, whose branches were swaying due to how they were looking, in full bloom painted throughout the garden. A magnificent five story dojo, drawn out with the utmost care, stands off in the distance towering over a fairly large lake. Surrounding the lake were pink flowers that were in full bloom. A full moon floats over the lake causing the spotted red/white carp hidden in its depths to be seen. The moon's light illuminates everything giving off the perfect shadows to make the scene leave you breathless. On the other half of the door a time shift had occurred giving you a beautiful, yet sad, sunset. The scene was the same yet completely different at the same time. The once blossoming cherry trees were no longer at their prime but, were now withered and old. Its branches that once held beauty beyond description were now empty leaving the tree bare for all to see. The once magnificent dojo was now rotten and decayed. From its five stories only two remained; collapsed within each other. The lake that would cause on looker's to stop and marvel at its beauty, was now filled with parts of the dojo that had fallen. It's once clear waters that were home to carp were now dark and murky not fit for life to dwell. Trampled flowers and weeds now surrounded the lake were proud blossoming flowers should have been. Pieces of decayed wood and tile laid tucked away in its grasp or spewed across it's dead grass, well more like dirt now. The sun sinks behind the scene giving you a different illumination than did its counterpart's but, still leaving you with its desired effect, breathless and in awe.

Behind this door you see the shadows of two figures moving. One's shadow is tall and slim while the other's is more muscular in the upper body region. In their hands are what appear to be sticks, staffs perhaps. They stand at opposite ends of the room from each other then they charge. One jumps in the air preparing to bring down their staff atop their opponents head only to be blocked by another staff and is soon met by a swift kick to the midsection. They do a back flip in mid-air, causing them to regain their balance and land on their feet. They charge again and this cycle continues for minutes. Their bodies moving with exact precision in such a graceful manner that it would be considered a dance to some.

"Master," a young man asks. "Are we done for the evening?" From his shadows appearance he appeared to be panting heavily while in a defensive fighting stance and holding a staff with both hands.

"Yes yes my apprentice we are finished for the evening." An older man replies to him. His shadow showing that he was currently in an offensive stance holding his staff in one hand. They both place their staffs at their sides and bow to each other a both as a sign that the match was over and out of respect.

"So Master, our raid on the museum to obtain the oracle was a success," he says while walking over to the door and sliding it open. This man was currently wearing a white karate uniform with his black hair currently spewed across his sweaty face. "We were lucky not to run into the Possible clan while out on our mission." He made his way over to a table and sat down Indian style on a mat placed at the table.

"Indeed we were, I doubt that it would have ended well even with your skills and my mystical monkey powers had we run into them." Says the other man while walking out from behind the screen as well. His hair was short and black. He was currently wearing a black karate uniform. His hands were big and furry almost like that of a monkey's.

"When will we begin to collect the armors?" The young man asks.

"Soon my eager young apprentice…soon. As you know the years are beginning to take their toll on me and I am no longer able to do what I use to anymore but, you have the potential to do what I no longer can," The older man explains while walking back and forth with his hands behind his back. "And with it my young Fukushima we can attain ultimate power."

(Outside on the mountain)--------------------

"Hey, what's that up there?" One of them says while pointing what looked like a clawed finger up at a crevasse in the mountainside that had a small glow emanating out from it.

"Probably the dojo." Another one of them responds.

"Well, what are we waiting for…let's go pay him a 'visit'" A third says. They begin to quickly run, jump, and climb over jagged ridges and open gaps making their way over to the dojo. Their purpose for doing so unknown to anybody but, themselves.

Eventually, the six figures arrive at the dojo and gently and quietly land on the roof of the dojo. They slowly make their way over to a sliding window and carefully pull it back to get a view of the person inside. Unfortunately for them their target wasn't alone but, something about them said that they weren't discouraged about the fact. Before they make a move they carefully listen to the conversation being held inside

(Inside the dojo)--------------------

"Master Monkey Fists, if you don't mind me asking what is the legend behind this oracle other than its immense power?" Fukushima asks.

"The oracle my apprentience is said to be the key that will led its owner to powers far beyond that of this world," Monkey Fist begins to explain. "It is said that there are six armors scattered throughout the world that contain unimaginable powers and this oracle is the key to finding them. The colors of these armors are silver/black, red/black, purple/black, white/black, blue/white, and yellow/black with silver/black being the most powerful of the armors."

(Outside the dojo)--------------------

"Whoa, monkey boy really knows his history," A male voice says. " I wonder if he knows about their powers too?" The group was currently standing in a semi circle around the open window using their acute hearing listening to the legend of the oracle.

"So…Xeon's oracle. I'm surprised it even came to this dimension. So leader, what do we do now?" Asks a third feminine voice. It was too dark now to even try and make out her outline.

"We do what we came here to do of course," the fourth feminine says. The voice was cold as were the eyes of its owner. Blood red eyes with beast like pupils. "We'll play with them first of course. Besides you can't tell me you aren't _dieing _to shed some blood?" She asks mencicingly.

The others in the group nodded in agreement. They had been pent up for so long that they needed an outlet for their energy and this mission would be enough to get them over the hump until they got back to their own dimension. At least there they could fight and kill to their hearts content. It was all they knew; they were taught ever since they were kids to kill and to obey. Hours upon hours of intense training, beatings, and other cruel and inhumane ways to make them stronger and teaching them to withstand punishments that normal people would have long ago died from.

(Inside the dojo)--------------------

"So," Fukushima begins to ask. "How will we go about collecting them? When we use the oracle will it show all of their locations at once or will it show them as time passes by?"

Before Monkey Fist's could respond he was cut off by the sound of his monkey ninjas screeches of alarm and panic from outside.

(Outside on the roof)--------------------

There moment was interrupted when one of Monkey Fist's monkey ninja that were patrolling the grounds stumbled across them. He quickly began to sound the alarm alerting the others of their presence. Within a matter of seconds they were surrounded by monkey ninjas.

"What's this…a welcoming committee?" Asks one of them while popping the bones in their hand.

"If it is then we must be slipping in the stealth department." Replies another one of them.

One of them sighs. "Well seeing as they're probably already alert to our presence we might as well have some fun first. Besides it's not like they can escape us anyways."

"Agreed" Replies the entire group as they get into their fighting stances.

"But, before we begin why don't we have a little competition. Let's see who can kill the most monkey ninjas with our target being the big bonus if any of us tie. …Well?"

"Sounds fun to me. Ready…Set…KILL!!!!"

They all leapt forward and the blood bath began.

(Inside the dojo)--------------------

The sound of screaming could be heard echoing throughout the dojo and probably the entire mountain side too. From inside you could hear the pitter patter of feet moving quickly about the roof. There were also loud thuds collapsing onto the roof and then there was…silence.

"Master what's going on?" Fukushima asks his voice full of panic while quickly jumping up from his spot on the floor and reaching for his staff.

Fukushima's question was answered when one of his master's ninja burst through the door covered in blood and barely standing. He stood there for a second before collapsing onto the floor. As Monkey Fists was about to run over to his fallen comrade a cold voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"My my my that's a really good question."

A feminine voice answers. The voice caused both Monkey Fists and Fukushima to stare in shock at figure that was now standing in the door with a chilling wind blowing in from behind her. Ignoring Monkey Fists and Fukushima, for now anyway, she slowly made her way to the fallen ninja on the floor just a few feet in front of her. While standing over him she sees that he's struggling to breathe due the blood that keeps filling his mouth making him choke. Being in the light of the dojo didn't make it easier to see her face. Not only was the hood on her cloak up but it also had a covering on it shielding everything from sight with the exception of her eyes.

"W-who are you?" stutters Monkey Fists eyes never leaving the shadowed figure.

The cloaked figure ignores his question; too busy staring at the fallen monkey ninja before her. Before either Monkey Fists or Fukashima could even take a breath a clawed hand had pierced the throat of the fallen ninja.

What was left of his blood quickly poured out through the hole in his throat and his squirming seemed only to quicken it's flow. After a few more seconds he stopped moving completely; allowing sweet merciful death to take him. As the cloaked figure removes her hand the rest of the group enters in behind her.

"Well," says a masculine voice, who's cloak was a deep blue "That was…entertaining."

"True, but now let's get down to business. How are we going to go about these two over there?" asks another feminine voice, who's cloak was black, while leaning against the wall and tilting her head in their direction and looking at the two like a hungry animal eyeing it's prey.

Before anyone could respond to her the sound of licking and sucking noises interrupted her. Everyone looks over to see the first cloaked figure standing there cleaning off her bloody hand with her tongue.

"I hope your blood tastes better than their's," she says. Her voice cold and at the same time smooth.

Monkey Fists was now shaking with anger. He had just lost his commrades…no his family. They had obeyed his every command, even if there was a chance of getting severly injured. He had devoted his life to raising his monkey ninjas ever since they were new borns. As there Master he had watched them grow and learn from his teachings but,… as their father he had just witnessed the grusome deaths of his children.

Monkey Fists readied himself for a fight, who's outcome was already set in stone. Yet, even faced with this fact he stilled stood his ground. If he was to die here then so be it, at least he would die among his family and with honor. He would fight for his life and also, for his family.

"Well well well, it looks like we've made him mad." Says one of the six.

"Tell me if I care." responed another. "So who's gonna be first?"

The figure with the yellow cloak steps forward. "I'll go…how long?" they ask.

"Three minuets before it's someone's go."

"You give me too much time."

"We'll see."

The yellow cloaked figure then gets in a fighting stance unknown to both Monkey Fists and Fukashima. Monkey Fists is the first to attack with a high kick towards their shoulder only to be countered with a swift blow to the gut. He jumps back and redies himself before launching another attack.

As both parties watched the fight Fukashima realized that he was no match for them. They had killed all of Monkey Fists monkey ninja within in minutes. To say they were dangerous would've have been an understatement but, he could think of anything else at the time.

As he continued to watch the scene he noticed blood making it's way down the corners of Monkey Fists mouth. He wanted to help in some way but, he was more concerned about his own well being other than someone else's. So to Fukashima's shame and honor he threw down his staff and, like a coward, ran out of the dojo. His last words being: I'm sorry Master…please forgive me.

(Back on the island)--------------------

In the area of the safe houses spotlights shined on the ground looking around for any signs of intruders. There were four spotlights total that were located atop two towers with two guards each patrolling them. There were a couple of guards patrolling the grounds with semi-automatic pistols and machine pistols in hand.

"Okay is everybody in position?" asks Kasy through her com-link.

"Yep and ready to go." Replies Sheki.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh ready." Squeaks Rina from Sheki's shoulder.

"Wait for it. Wait for it...everyone move now!" orders Kasy. They each move out from their hiding places and quickly make a rush for their assigned safe house while the guards have moved out of ear shot and the spotlights have moved on to another part of the grounds. Rina was the first to make it to her assigned safe house followed by Sheki. Kasy was about to reach her safe house when she tripped and fell.

Sheki gasps. "Kasy you've got to get up the guards are coming back and the spotlights are moving in you direction." She hissed into her com-link as she watched from the roof of her safe house.

"I know that Sheki but, even if I get up I still won't be able to make it to my safe house without being spotted." Kasy told her through her com-link.

"What are you going to?" asks Sheki while she watched as Kasy got up and looked around taking in her options.

"I don't know yet. I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Kasy says.

"Well you better come up with something fast because here they come." Sheki says she would have said more but, the spotlight was coming her way so she jumped down behind the safe house to avoid being spotted. By the time the spotlight had passed and she had gotten back on top of the roof Kasy was nowhere to be found.

"Kasy?…Kasy?" Sheki whispers in a panicked voice into her com-link. "Hey, Kasy where are you?" she asks. "Darn it Kasy answer me!" she demands.

"Relax Sheki," answers Kasy smoothly. "I'm fine and at my safe house as we speak."

Sheki sighs in relief. Leave it to her sister to make her worry and make light of any situation. "Okay I'm going in." she tells her while making her way inside through the ventilation system.

"Rodger that." Kasy replies.

(Inside Safe House 1)--------------------

Sheki crawls through the vents until she finds an opening. From what she could see the hallway was empty. She then ignites her hands and uses them to melt away the screws at the bottom of the vent. Once she had melted through the screws she gently pushes up the vent's opening and silently jumps down into the center of the four way hall.

She then looks around to make sure that the halls were empty and that no one was coming. When she didn't see anybody she decided to make contact with Kasy and Rina but, when she tried all she got was static. She tried again only to get the same result. Well this is just great she thought sarcastically. Looks like I'm on my own then

"Well…I'm not going to find that code by standing around here. I better get searching." She says to no one in particular before taking off down the lower hallway.

Three minutes into it Sheki begins to wonder why she hasn't heard or seen anyone in the safe house. There were no traps, no cameras, or no guards of any kind. It was deserted. I don't like this, something's off. she thought to herself. She comes to a dead end. "Great a dead end." She says aloud. She then turns back and goes back to the four halls and goes down the left one.

She gets to the end of the left hallway only to be met with the same thing another dead end. She goes back and runs down the upper hall only to be met, yet again, with a dead end. The only hall that had a door to it was the upper hall and that was because it was the entrance to the safe house. Other than that all the rest of the halls lead to dead ends.

"I don't understand," Sheki says while panting heavily. "Kasy said that the code would be in here. I mean I knew it would be a challenge but, this…this I wasn't expecting." She walks over to a wall and sits down on the ground while propping herself against the wall. "What am I over looking?" she asks.

While leaning against the wall she bangs her head against it to try and clear her thoughts. After a few minutes she decides to try her luck again. 'There's got to be something I'm over looking here' she thinks to herself. While getting up she keeps her back on the wall and slides herself up. About half way up she bangs her head on something's hard and knocks herself back onto the ground.

"OW," she yells while rubbing the top of her head to try and ease the pain. "What the _heck_ did I just hit?" She asks aloud. After she recovered from her little concussion she gets up again, careful not to hit herself in the head again, to examine the wall. She carefully examines the wall looking for what she had just hit but, there was nothing outta place. It looked like a regular old wall. However, when she moved her hand across the same space she felt something. She encircled her hand around it to make sure it was solid and sure enough it was.

"So that's why I couldn't find anything, they're using a stealth mode on everything." She says as the realization struck her. She releases her grip on whatever she was holding and reached into her pack and pulled out what appeared to be goggles. Apparently, they must have been some infrared goggles because once she put them on what was once hidden became visible. "Now let's take a look at what we got here."

While looking at the wall she found a circular panel with a knob sticking out of its center. Next to the panel on wall was a message that read:

_One way reveals this safe house's secret, one way changes your setting, one way brings in trouble, and one way combines all paths. Choose carefully. _

"I wonder which why I should turn it?" Sheki wonders out loud to herself. Now she had a difficult choice to make, well four if you wanted to be technical about it. She was pretty sure that the safe house's secret was the location of the code and that was her main focus everything else was irrelevant. Sheki then sighs in frustration. "I hope Kasy and Rina are having a better time than I am."

(Inside Safe House 2)--------------------

Rina was currently sneaking her way through a room filled with guards. She had to be careful not to be spotted and even more careful as to _NOT _get stepped on. She jumps over, in between, and around the guards feet until she finally makes it to a plants pot and takes shelter behind that. Rina tries to use her com-link only to be met with static.

"Oh boy…Kasy, Sheki can't talk to." Rina says while sighing heavily. She looks around the room from her current position and sees a door on the other side and next to it is what appeared to be some type of scanner. She noticed a guard walking towards the door and once he got up to the door he removed the glove off of his right hand and planed it on the scanner. The device scanned his hand and opened the door for him allowing him access to another part of the safe house and then shut ten seconds later.

'It looks like the only way for me to access the safe house further would be to go through the door with one of the guards.' Rina thinks to herself while surveying the room. She'd have to get into a position where when the door was open again and sneak through but, unfortunately she didn't have that kind of time so she'd have to find another route.

Rina looks around the room and notices some wires tied together than ran up the wall and into the ceiling located on the other side of the room. She'd have to find another way to get across the room other than ducking and dodging the feet of each guard that carelessly walked her way.

Like a snake she made her way out the plant's pot and made her way along the wall to the other side of the room. Careful to avoid being spotted. About half way there she was crawling behind a guard when all of a sudden he drops his gun right in front of her halting all movement on Rina's part.

The guard bends down to pick it up and while bending down he notices Rina just standing there. He stares at her for a few seconds and she smiles back nervously in return before breaking off in a dead run towards the wires. Breaking him out of his shock.

He quickly grabs his gun and begins shooting at her as do his comrades when they discover the cause behind his shootings. Rina runs in a zig zag pattern so as to not get shot. Soon she reaches the wall and begins to quickly climb up the wires. All the while continuing to dodge the shots fired at her.

Once she makes it into ceiling she begins to run in the direction of the door. She had to be careful as to not fall off the pipes she was crawling on and avoid the shots being fired into the ceiling.

Eventually, the gunfire stops and she is free to move about at her own sped. She uses the insulin in the ceiling to crawl downward towards the flood. Rina then scurries along the floor until she finds a hole in the wall; an after product let my either a mouse or a rat.

Rina carefully pokes her head out looks in all directions to see if there were any guards around. Seeing none she swiftly makes her way out of the hole and into the hallway. She looks back to see the door that lead to the other room just a few feet behind her, letting her know that she was moving in the right direction.

(Inside Safe House 3))--------------------

Kasy was currently walking down a hall with her hand behind her head and not a care in the world.

"Geez,…humph…some safe house. There are no guards, no traps, hell there are even any killer roaches in this mug." She says to herself while folding her arms across her chest in a huff. "I can't believe I work my ass off in a four outta four stage test, give up all my free time, _and_ miss my favorite T.V. shows for this."

While fussing over these things she didn't notice that while walking she accidentally stepped on a press tile on the floor.

"I can't wait to give good ole---" She stops in her tracks when she hears gears begin to turn and grind. She turns around and notices that the floor is falling in so naturally she begins to run.

Now normally a caveing in floor was no big, but as I said before normally. It was what was happening to the room and what was rising from the floor that was different. From the floor were laser cannon's, the walls spikes and darts could be seen poking out from there slots in the walls, and then some places on the floor didn't have titles while others were multi-colored.

Once Kasy got to and area that the floor was no longing caveing in on she came to a halt. She was a bit insulted that this was what she was given in this safe house. I mean come on laser cannon's and darts!?! She did however wonder why weren't they firing at her.

'Well they can't be motion sensor because they would have gone off by now' she thought to herself while turning around and looking back. "Ah well, moving on." She said. She walked up to a door on the other side. When she tried to open the door she found that, like always, it was locked.

"Oh no it's locked whatever shall I do?" Kasy asks aloud in a very over dramatic voice. "Well duh that's simple I'll blast it open with my plasma of course." She charges up both her hands and gets ready to blast the door.

Just as she's about to make the blow the laser cannon's lock on her and begin firing. The first shot missed her by and inch.

"What the---?" she never got to finish her sentence as she rolled out of the way to aviod the on coming blasts. "I don't get it." She says to herself while firinf a plasma blast towards the laser cannon's. "They weren't even active a second ago and now ther firing at me. What gives?"

Kasy then makes a run for a wall that offered shealter from the cannon's shots for the moment whlie she tried to figure something out. 'I hope Sheki and Rina are having a better time than I am.' She thought to herself while trying to come up with a plan of action.

(Inside Safe House 1))--------------------

After about two minutes Sheki decides that her best bet it to push the knob upward and so that's what she does. Once she pushes it up it slowly starts to retreat into the wall and while doing the safe house begins to rearrange itself. The walls begin to move around and new ones appear and guards begin to appear in the hallways. Along with this doors were now placed throughout the hallways leading to different rooms, once of which possibly contained what Sheki was searching for. As if these changes weren't enough security cameras were placed along the halls monitoring everything going on inside.

"Whoa." Whispers Sheki as she removes her infrared goggles and looks around to look at the changes made. The space she was located in had been transformed into what looked to be like a conference room. "Well, at least now I'm getting somewhere. Better hurry up and find that code before time runs out."

She gets up off the floor and begins to look around the room to see if the code was located in there. She searched underneath the table and underneath the chair bottoms. She also moved plants off the walls and searched behind them as well as underneath the plants as well. Once she had finished ransacking the room and still no code around there she decided to once again make her way around through the ventilation system.

As she crawls through the vents she finds another opening and looks out through it to find that there are guards heavily monitoring the halls and security cameras placed at the turning point of each hallway. She silently whistles. "Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought. I think I liked the empty safe house a whole lot better." She says while as carefully as she can move silently through the vents.

After crawling for a few more minutes she makes it to a shaft and begins to carefully slide downwards. "That looks like an opening down there all I have to do is just get past the fan and…" she was interrupted by the sound of something starting up. She looks down and notices that it's the fan staring up. "Well this isn't going to be too much of a challenge." She says while balancing herself and reaching into her pack and pulling out an electrostatic disk. She tosses it down towards the fan and right before it hits the blade it goes off releasing just enough electricity for the fan to be short-circuited.

Once the fan had stopped spinning completely Sheki let herself drop onto the blade of the fan in order to gain access to the vents next opening. While looking out through the opening she saw eight pairs of feet just standing around in front of the vent.

"Hey what happened to the cooling unit? I though you said you turned it one?" asks one guard.

"I did." Another replied back firmly.

"Oh yeah then why does it still feel like an oven in here?" Asks another while stretching open the neck of his uniform trying to let in some air.

"So what are you guys planning on doing after this is over?"

"Hmmm…wanna go bowling?"

"Yeah bowling I haven't been to do that in a long time."

The guards were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't even notice the vent on the floor was opening up and that a figure was crawling out.

"Then it's settled we'll…huh…hey, what's that behind you?" a guard asks while pointing behind his partner.

"What's wh---" before he could finish off his sentence he was met with a swift punch in the face. The force of the punch wasn't enough to render him unconscious but, it was enough to knock him off balance and sent him back a few feet. After regaining his balance and shaking his head to nullify some of the pain.

"Hope you don't mind if I end our little fight quickly." Sheki says while facing the guards. "I'd love to stick around and goof off with guys but, I've got a code to find maybe some other time though."

The guard she punched moments ago quickly pulls a 9mm from his pocket and takes aim at Sheki as do the rest of his comrades. Sheki quickly ignites her hands and begins blocking the bullets that are sent her way while trying to find something to hide behind.

She fires three plasma blasts in the direction of the four guards. The guards quickly move out of the way of the fired blasts and spread out. However, had they stayed where they were they would have found out that the blasts were never aiming for them but, towards the floor. The blasts had been a distraction to get the guards to stop firing while Sheki made a dive behind the couch for cover.

While the smoke and debris were clearing Sheki took this time to rummage through her pack to take in a quick inventory of what was still left in her pack. She had three flash bombs, four electro disks, two grenades, two smoke bombs, and one mini-nuke left. She also had a bag of marbles, a sling shot, and three super stink bombs. She sighs. "It looks like I'll have to be careful in how I use these seeing as how I _may_ be outnumbered and I won't be receiving back up anytime soon." She puts her pack back onto her back and Scans the room now that the smoke was letting up.

From her current position she could see one guard hiding on the other side of the wall. The second was currently occupying the hall and peering inside the door from time to time. The third was hiding behind a soda machine making eye contact with other two possibly giving out orders.

"He looks like the leader of this group so I'll have to take him out last since he could be the strongest of the three." She whispers to herself. "Wait a sec…one, two, three…there were four guards when I came in here. What happened to the fourth one?" she asks herself while scanning the room to see if she had overlooked him perhaps but, there was no sign of him. "Darn it where could he have gone?" she wonders.

Had she been paying attention she would have noticed that the guard she was searching for was slowly progressing towards her from behind. He gets to where he is now standing eight feet behind her close enough to take her out but far enough to where she wouldn't sense his presence. Carefully he aims his Semi-automatic pistol at her.

Sheki feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge and a chill is sent up her spine causing her to shiver a bit. She could sense that something was off just by the way she felt but, she didn't know what that _something _was. Then something started tickling her nose. She looked up to see that small pieces of paint on the ceiling peeling off and falling. This she really didn't mind this but, it what she saw in the reflector on the ceiling that caught her attention. In it she saw who she was looking for, the fourth guard. He was currently standing behind her with his weapon position to fire. 'I better come up with a plan quick or else it'll be game over for me.' She thought to herself.

The guard moved closer about twelve inches still keeping his semi-automatic in position. Just as he was about to pull the trigger Sheki surprises him by sweep kicking him off of his feet causing him to fire his weapon into the ceiling before hitting the ground a losing his grip on his pistol. Sheki quickly crawls over to grab the gun and uses the end of it to hit the guard in the head successfully knocking him out.

"One down and three to go." She says aloud. She decides that her best bet would be to go for the guard hiding behind the wall. She knew that in order to take down the leader of this group she'd have to do it one-on-one. After she had decided on her course of action it was now time to put it into motion. She comes out from behind her hiding place and begins her assault.

She begins firing her gun at the two guards by the wall and door while firing plasma blasts with her other had at the guard located behind the soda machine. She was also dodging shots fired at her as well. When she got close enough to the guard behind the wall she takes her gun and tosses it at the guard located behind the wall nailing him dead in his face and then jumps in the air and does a spinning kick shutting the door on the other guard. She then charges the guard behind the wall with a swift and firm uppercut dead in the stomach causing him to collapse on the floor.

She turns around to look at the leader of the group fooling around with his gun. She could only assume that he had either run out of bullets or his gun was jammed. Whatever the reason it gave her an advantage and she wasn't about to let it go by. Apparently, she wasn't the only one to have that thought because the guard looked up at her and knew exactly what was going through her mind. As she charges towards him he tosses his weapon at her only to be cut through like a hot knife through butter. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out some smoke bombs and tosses them down on the ground. Sheki begins to cough as the smoke enters into her mouth and burns her eyes. By the time the smoke clears the guard was gone and the door to the room was open. "You just aren't going to make this easy are you?" She asks no one in particular.

(Inside Safe House 3))--------------------

Kasy was still hiding behind the wall but, this time her hands were no longer lit. She had found out that the laser cannon's were heat seeking cannon's. Since her plasma produced so much heat they would begin to fire at her.

So if she couldn't use her plasma she'd have to come up with another way to get the door open without it. She took off her pack and rummaged around in it looking for something she could use. She found a few things but nothing that would help her with her dilemmia.

She sighed in frustration all she had left was a mirror and maybe two or three smoke bombs at the least.

"Well the smoke bombs won't help me but, I think the mirror will." Says Kasy while pulling out the mirror. "Since I can't use my plasma t bust open the door…I'll just use the lasers to do it for me."

Kasy came out from behind the wall to look at the laser cannon's. She noticed how they were placed a specific way. That way being that the lasers weren't even turned in the direction facing the door.

"Great, looks like I'll just have to go down there and set them up facing in the direction of the door…and then I'll use the mirror to deflect lasers towards the door after I light up my hands." Said Kasy as she began to make her way over towards the other side of the room.

As she got closer to the otherside of the room the arrows and darts began to launch themselves from the two walls. She quickly ignitied her hands to slash at the darts and arrows coming her way but, by doing so she also brought the laser cannon's back to life. While dodging shots and arrows fired she had no choice but to go back.

"Man…this is harder than I thought."

(Inside Safe House 1))--------------------

When she runs out into the hall she sees the guard at the other end just standing there. As she makes her way down the hall the guard pulls out some type of device and presses a button on it before running down another hall. The minute after he pressed the button alarms started sounding causing Sheki to stop in her tracks. Motion Sensor Laser Cannons appear from the ceiling a total of fifteen in all. "I knew I should have taken safe house 3." Sheki says while sighing and shaking her head.

She then begins to duck and dodge the lasers aim at her. There were too many cannons for her to take them all out, she had barely been able to take out the first two. "I don't have time for this." Sheki says. While dodging lasers she began to look around for a fuse box. When she didn't see one she went with her next best option and decided to use her smoke bombs in order to sneak past the cannons without being detected but, seeing as how she only had two smoke bombs she'd have to get close enough to the cannons, which was a challenge in itself, in order to pull it off.

While running towards the cluster of laser cannons she concentrates on her plasma and uses it to form a protective outlining of her entire body against the lasers. It wouldn't keep the laser from hitting her but, it would drain some of the laser's energy so that being hit wouldn't be too painful. She gets within two feet of the cluster of lasers and decides that now is the best time to set off the smoke bombs. Just as she sets the off a laser is fired at her just as she enters into the cloud of smoke.

The second she enters into the cloud of smoke the laser cannons frantically begin to search for their target. At the other end of the hall, Sheki slips out of the cloud of smoke and down the other hallway. She notices that almost immediately that this hall was pitch black so before she even made a move she pulled out her night vision goggles. Once she put them on, she noticed that the entire hall was filled with guards who all had on night vision goggles as well.

"Better use a flash bomb for this here one." She mutters to herself while taking off her goggles and pulling out a flash bomb from her pack. Once she pulls it out, she pulls back the trigger on it and holds it for about a second before tossing it into the pitch-black hallway and tightly shutting her eyes. After she tosses it in she hears it clattering and rolling on the tiled floor and then it stops and silence consumes everything. Then a few seconds later a bright light flashes and screams were heard echoing throughout the hallway.

Once the light dies down a bit Sheki opens her eyes and looks down the now lit hallway to see fallen guards grasping at their eyes. Sheki then begins moving down the hallway, pasted the pained guards, while making her way down her third hallway. When she makes it to the end of the third hallway, she comes to a dead end. When she tries to double back but the leader jumps down from the ceiling blocking her path of escape. Not that she was really trying to run away of course.

Her opponent got into his fighting stance causing Sheki to do the same. The guard lunges at Sheki head on starting with a series of rapid punches giving Sheki no other option other than to block. He then proceeds to rotate between a series of punches and kicks forcing Sheki to keep up with his movements. Sheki eventually finds an opening when he attempts to aim a kick at her midsection Sheki spins around grabbing his leg and punching him directly in the jaw before kicking his leg out from underneath him causing him to land on his back.

"Where is the code?" Sheki demands while panting slightly looming over her opponent making sure he couldn't move.

"What does it matter," he says while pulling out a pistol on Sheki causing her to jump back putting distant between the guard and herself. "I've got the code right here." He informs her while pulling out a small piece of paper from his pocket with the code written on it. "Not that you'll ever get it of course." He says while smirking.

"Argh…we'll just see about that…ah!"

"Yes we will."

(Later))--------------------

"I can't believe we ran out of time." Stated Sheki while releasing a heavy sigh as she sat down in one of the many seat of her parents jet; more her mom's than her mommy's.

"Believe it because it happened." Kasy said while sitting in a seat opposite of Sheki. "And if that's not bad enough we have to be back up here this weekend and get debriefed by…gulp…Dr. Director." Said Kasy while shivering at the thought of Dr. Director giving them a debriefing. What a nightmare.

"Well that's what happens when you don't use your time wisely." Stated their mommy, Kim.

"I'd rather go in fist blazing." Kasy said in a huff.

"If we do it your way we'd really have gotten out butts kicked." Responded Sheki.

Kasy sat up quickly in her seat. Lighting up her hands in the process. She may have been sore, tired, and exhausted but that didn't mean that she didn't still have enough energy to pound her sister. "What're you trying say?"

"If you had listened to my earlier comment you would've heard what I said." Replied Sheki while rising up in her seat and igniting her hands as well.

"HEY, chill out back there you two!" yelled their mom, Shego from the pilot's seat. "If either one of you messes up this jet…worrying about who said what will be the least of your problems."

Both the twins looked at each other before powering down. They had enough sense to know that they weren't receiving an idle threat from there mom and decided to just end their little argument…for now anyway.

(Back on the Mountain))--------------------

The smell of blood weighed heavy in the air and the once lit room was now dark and silent. Both Money Fists and Fukashima were lying bloody and unconscious on the floor to the dojo. Fukashima had obviously thought that if he ran away he would escape the dojo and avoid the fate the Monkey Fists and his ninja's had suffered. But he was wrong; dead wrong.

"So…now what do we do with them?"

There was silence a moment before someone responded. "There's a town near by…we'll drop them off there. We'll place them in a crowed area that way we know they'll receive medical attention."

"Why not just leave them here? I'm sure they'll be found…one day…eventually."

"Because that wasn't what we were ordered to do. Our orders we simple…retrieve the oracle and make know our presence."

"Fine, let's just finish this already. I'm getting board."

"In time this planet will fall to us and come under our destruction. Then you can find ways to keep yourself entertained."

"I wonder why this planet is so special to him?"

"Who cares why. We do what we're ordered and it's just that simple. Nothing can go wrong and soon this planet will be his. Nothing can go wrong…nothing"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time: What happened to Monkey Fists and Fukashima? Are they dead? Oh…and a party's going on...wonder who'll be there.


	3. Chapter3:Test, Homework, & Weekend Plans

Disclaimer 1: I do not own any of the characters of Kim Possible Disney owns them.

Disclaimer 2: Kasy Ann Possible, Sheki Go Possible, and Rina Mole rat are the creations of NoDrogs.

Disclaimer 3: Ryujin Stoppable is the creation of YogurthFrost.

Disclaimer 4: Isabel and Jason Gooding are the creations of StarvingLunatic.

Claimer 1: Dazia Angel Akubi is my creation and character and may be used as long as I get mentioned.

Claimer 2: Kanomi Niwa Asakura, Darnell Kenex Nonki, Vega Nori Grabiev, Sef Zion Rushinokin, and Tsuki Holloway belong to my friends (who could careless if I use their characters, they'd be pissed if I didn't)

Chapter 3: Tests, Homework, and Weekend Plans

(New Day)--------------------

The hallway was packed full of students just standing around conversing. Some were taking about making plans for the weekend such as hanging out at the mall while others were planning to throw a party while their parents were away on business.

"Hey Sheki," a boy yells to her as he makes his way over to her through the hall of crowed students. "How are you?" he asks.

Sheki closes her locker to look over in his direction. "Oh hey Ryujin, I'm doing good you."

"Same old, same old here," Ryujin says while coming up beside her. Ryujin Stoppable looked every bit like his father Ron Stoppable. He had blond hair just like his father and brown skin just like his mother Yori. That's right Ryujin was the son of Ron and Yori Stoppable.

Unlike his dad, he was a bit on the muscular side. He was currently wearing a short sleeve white shirt with black stripes running up the arms and down the sides. He also had on some black cargo pants with some black/white sneakers.

"So how was training yesterday?" he asked as they began walking down the hall. He only knew about their training at GJ because they were junior agents together, well in training junior agents. They had always known about GJ ever since they were kids and had even met Dr. Betty Director, the head of GJ, a couple of times before. When they had entered into high school, they had asked their parents could they be allowed to join GJ. Kasy and Sheki's parents had both said yes but that should wait until they were at least sophomores before they joined. His parents said both no and yes.

His mother had said no because she believed that he should be sent to Yamanouchi to train and learn from Master Sensei while his father had said that he should go to GJ instead and learn what he need to learn from them. This 'little' argument went on for weeks until they had finally reached a compromise. It was agreed that during his freshman and sophmore years he would go and train with Master Sensei everyday and then during his junior year he would be allowed to join and work for GJ which made him happy because he got to be closer to Sheki.

"It was such a workout. Just thinking about it makes my mucles sore," she told him while taking one of her hands and gentaly massaging her neck showing just how serious she was. "We have to go back sometime this weekend for the debreifing and to see the areas we need improvement in."

"Wow what a way to spend your weekend." Ryujin said.

"Tell me about it all I want to do is just soak in the tub for the entire weekend." She told him.

"Hey Sheki!" Sef yelled out from behind them.

"Hey Sef." She greets him before she and Ryujin stop walking. Allowing Sef to catch up with them.

"Ryujin," Sheki says. "Let me intoduce you to Sef one of my new friends. And Sef this is my childhood buddy Ryujin."

Sef was currently wearing a red short sleeve shirt with some dark blue jeans and some black tennis.

"Hey, how come I didn't meet you yesterday?" Sef asks.

"Oh I was sick yesterday so that's why." Ryujin tells him.

"Hey Sef where are you going?" Sheki asks him.

"We're all meeting at Kanomi's locker even Kasy's over there you guys wanna come too?" he asks. "I'm sure the others wouldn't mind meeting you Ryujin. You look like a cool guy."

"Uh, sure okay I'll go." Ryujin says while shrugging his sholders. "What about you Sheki are you coming along?" he asks her.

"Yeah I'll come just as long as I'm not late for class." She says.

(Kanomi's locker)--------------------

"Hey everyone." Sheki greets when they've finally arrived at Kanomi's locker.

"Hey."

"So, Ryujin," Kasy says. "I see you've already met Sef. Well here's the rest of the group. That's Kanomi, Tsuki, Darnell, Dazia, and Vega." She said pointing to each one so'd that he'd know who they are. "Guys here's our childhood buddy Ryujin Stoppable."

Kasy was wearing a white shirt that said, 'I love………' with a line that had 'write name here' underneath it with some blue jean shorts on and some all white shoes.

"Hey did anybody watch the GWA match last night?" Sef asks.

"Ooo…I saw it. Did you see their final match between legendary wrestlers King Pin and Steel Toe?" asked Kanomi. She was wearing black 'Fullmetal Alchemist' shirt with some light jeans and some black boots. Kanomi had her hair curreled today with just a few strands in her face.

"No way you guys watch GWA too?" asks Ryujin. "But how it only shows on Fridays and today's only Wensday. So how'd you see it?"

"We all have Pay-Per-View. They show at lot of the specials on there that don't normally show on regular cabel or channels." Said Tsuki. She was wearing a black ¾ inch sleeve shirt with some black pants, with a belt, and some black/silver shoes. While her hair was currently up in a pony tail, for now.

"Hey Dazia where are you going?" Darnell asks when noticed her starting to walk off. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some dark blue jeans and some white/grey Nike's.

"Office." She answers. She was wearing a yellow no sleeve shirt with some powder blue pants that had a yellow designs on the front down at the bottom with some powder blue Timberlands on. With her hair she had half of it hanging down while the rest was up in a pony tail.

"What for?" asks Kasy.

"They've got my scheduale messed up only two classes on the whole thing are right and that's English and Gym. Everything else I've already taken and gotten my credits for." She informs them. "Anybody wanna come with?"

Just as soon as she finishes her question the bell rings signaling that it's time for the students to start heading towards their classes.

"Sorry Dazia but, I've got to get to class," Vega says. She was wearing a blue/grey jacket the was halfway unzipped showing a purple shirt underneath with some grey pants on along with some white/purple shoes. And with that she begins walking down the hall.

"Same here" said everyone else as they began branching off and going their separate ways.

"Don't sweat it Dazia I'll walk with you my class is over by the office anyway." Kasy said as she and Dazia walked together through the crowed hall towards the office.

While walking through the hall with Kasy, Dazia noticed how most of the students seemed to stop and stare at them or wispered hushed comments to one another. She noticed how Kasy grew tense even if she was trying not to show it but, how everyone around them was acting it was kind of hard for her not to.

"Sooo…Kasy, what do you like to do in your freetime?" Dazia asked even if she'd really didn't care to know it would help take Kasy's mind off everyone else.

"I like to go to the arcade, go see a movie, play videogames, and other things you?"

"Nothing really. Do you like to travel?"

"Yeah it's fun especially the different ways your able to get there."

"Well name a few?" 'Damn this personality chip' Dazia thought. She could careless about what this girl found fun and entertaining but, unfortunatly she had no choice. When the chip sent out and emotion or feeling she had to act on it…they all did.

The pair eventually arrived at the office where they went their separate ways after that.

(Later)--------------------

Students make their way into the classroom and take their seats just as the bell sounds.

"Class…class settle down. Today we'll be choosing partners…AND I'll be the one to pair you up." Said Mrs.Tetilini causing the students in the class to groan.

Mrs. Tetilini was a young woman possibly between the ages of 25 or 30. She had her long brunett colored hair down and was currently currly. Her eyes were a light hazel due the contacts she wore. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a stripped button up jacket over it with matching pants as well along with some black dress shoes.

"Aw man this is totally unfair." Ryujin whispers in a heated voice while folding his arms across his chest.

"Come on Ryu it's not that bad, well unless were planning on asking Ronnie to be your partner." Sheki says with a slick smile.

"No way," Ryujin says waving his arms infront of his chest. "Would I ever want to be married, play married, or even engaged to Ronnie Rockwaller."

"Ouch…that's a little harsh don't you think?" Sheki asks. "So if you were to pick a partner who would it be?"

"Uh…well, I'd…uhm…ya see…" babbled Ryujin as he moved his hands back and forth trying to speak.

"Well?" Sheki pressed.

"Well…if…if, I'd have to,uh…have to,uh choose…then it'd probably be…glup…" Ryujin never got a chance to finish his sentence because Dazia had walked into the classroom drawing both their attention towards the door.

"May I help you?" asked Mrs. Tetilini as she looked at the student.

"Are you Mrs. Tetilini?" Dazia asked.

"Yes I am."

"Then I'm in the right place then here you go." Dazia says while reaching into her pocket and pulling out her new schedule and handing it to her teacher.

"Okay then Dazia just take a set anywhere your just in time too because today is the day that you'll be assigned a partner." Mrs. Tetilini said to Dazia. Dazia walks to the back and takes an empty seat next to Ronnie who is over joyed at this fact.

"Ok now for pairings." Mrs. Tetilini said. "Justin and Melissa, Robert and Jewel, Rick and Terry." She began calling out. Five minutes later almost everyone in the room was paired awy with the exception of Sheki, Ryujin, Ronnie, Dazia, and Eugene.

"Hmm okay now let me see here I've got an odd number here with the girls being the majority." She thinks outloud to herself while chewing on her pen. "Ok Eugene your going to be paired with…Ronnie." She says.

"M-me…with Eugene the Nerd King." Ronnie groans in dissapointment while putting her head down on the desk.

"Now as for you Sheki you'll be paired up with Ryujin…"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes…" Ryujin begins to say.

"…And Dazia."

"…Yes, yes, yes, ye---huh?" hearing that caused Ryujin to stop all movement and just stare in total shock.

"Ok students now that you've been assigned a partner I want you to get togther in groups before we move on to the next part."

The students quickly move about the room to form their groups with their partner or partners in some cases. Dazia gets up and moves over to where Ryujin and Sheki were sitting.

"How ironic we were together before school and now we're together again. I guess we are destined to cross one anothers path for all eternity." Dazia says over dramatically causing Sheki to laugh lightly and Ryujin to just mumble something incoheiritly.

"Now for this part we're going to be drawing from these three hats. From one hat you'll pick your status: married, divorced, cheating, etc. Another hat will determine the number of children you have and the third your occupation. For the first two hats only one of you needs to pick but, for the third you each get a chance to pick." She informs them of what they'll be doing. "Okay everyone line up."

All the students got up and formed a line at the front of the room. Each pair of students drawing from the hats and showing it to the teacher before going back to sit down. Now it was time for Ryujin, Sheki, and Dazia to pick but this posed a bit of a challenge because they had a third wheel.

"Uhm, Mrs. Tetilini how are we going to do ours when there's three of us?" Sheki asked.

"Simple my dear you'll all have to draw from each hat and show me what you each pull individualy." Answered Mrs. Tetilini while writing on a dry earase board the pairings and their information.

Ryujin was the first to pull. Out of the first hat he pulled out a slip of paper that had 'married' written on it which he smiled proudly at. Out of the second hat he pulled out another slip of paper that read 'none' okay so no kids he could live with that. Finally out of the last hat he pulled out a slip of paper that read 'Delivery Boy'. Okay not the highest paying job out there but, he'd manage.

He showed the three slips to the teacher before he returned to his seat. Now it was Sheki's turn to pull. Out of the first hat she drew a slip that had 'cheating' on it which dissapointed her a little because she would never cheat on anyone. Out of the second hat she pulled 'none'. Now reaching into the last hat she pulled out a slip of paper that she was shocked to find it read the word 'Model' on it. She showed her slips to the teacher before taking her seat as well.

Finally it was Dazia's turn to pull. When she pulled from the first hat it had the word 'single' written on it which she smirked at. From the second hat she pulled a slip that had 'none' on it. Reaching into the last hat she pulled out a slip that had the word 'Entrepreneurer' on it. She showed them to the teacher before going and taking her seat as well.

When Mrs. Tetilini was finally finshed writing she set up the dry erase board so that everyone could see it. "Okay everyone here's all your information about your relationship and you determine how it will be. You must spend time with your partner not only in the classroom but, also outside of the classroom as well. I'm handing out a syllabus on the days presentations and projects about your relationships are due. You can be as creative as you want to be when you give you presentation and project as well." She tells them while walking around passing out the syllabus. "Since this is September in November we will rearrange couples if you want a new partner but, if you want the same one that's fine too but give me a reason why that has meaning behind it. You may do as you please for the remainder of the period the bell should be ringing in about 10 minutes."

"So I take it that you got your scheduale corrected?" asked Ryujin while playing with a pencil on his desk. It wasn't like he didn't like Dazia he was sure that she'd be an intresting person to have around its just that he liked spending time with Sheki just the two of them.

"Yes and no." Dazia answers while leaning back in her desk and putting her hands behind her head and looking up at the ceiling.

They both look at her quizically so she decides to alliterate a bit. "Yes because they did change it and give me all the classes that I signed up for but, the no comes in with this class because I had no intention of taking it. However, since the orginal class I wanted to take was full they just randomly put me in here." She informed them never breaking her gaze from the ceiling.

"Oh…so Sheki are you busy today?" Ryujin asks while turning his attention towards Sheki.

"If I don't have any homework from my other classes then no." answers Sheki while turning to face Ryujin. "Why do you ask?"

"Well if your not busy I was wondering if we could hangout and get started on our work for this class." He says. "I mean I know we already know a lot about each other but, still…"

"But…" Sheki starts to say while focusing her attention on Dazia but, before she could finish Dazia cuts her off.

"Don't worry about me spend time with Ryujin if that's what you want to do even if you know him like a book." Dazia says right when the bell rings. She gets up out of her desk breaking her gaze from the ceiling for the first time before turning to face them. "Besides don't people who're cheating usually try and keep it a secret henceforth the word cheating meaning: To do things in a sneaky way without being caught; incognito if you will." She says to Sheki while smiling before walking out the door.

"Well,…okay then. Come over sometime this afternoon and we'll go from there." Sheki says while getting up from her seat with Ryujin right behind her.

"Okay then…See you later Sheki." He says while running out the door.

(In another class)--------------------

Kanomi huffs in frustration while putting her head down on her desk. She was bored out of her mind. All the teacher did was talk, talk, talk and oh, you guessed it talked some more.

"I am so ready to be out of this class." She says aloud to herself. When she glanced at the clock on the wall she realized that she had another 45 minutes to go.

She whined in both boredom and frustration. She then reached into her backpack and pulled out her mp3 player and some headphones and began listening to her music. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and began texting her cousin Vega.

_Wat r __u doing right now?_

_Nothing. Outside __n the bleachers. U?_

_Bored 2 death I think I'm going 2 gouge my eyes out._

_Oooo…hey did u hear about a party this weekend?_

_No. Who's throwing it?_

_Kno dat gurl who likes Daz…wats her name again?_

_Ronnie._

_Yea, dats her. Well she's throwing it._

_Really where?_

_At some new teen club._

_Time and date._

_Saturday night from 11 pm to whenever. Hear her folks bought out the whole joint just 4 her 2._

_Alchol gon b served?_

_Y u wanna kno. It's not like u drink no way._

_Duh u ass. I wanted 2 kno cuz if dey r I'm bring my own drink. Take a drink from someone I'm liabal 2 get sick an die cuz dey messed wit my drink._

_Hahahaha…u funny. From wat I heard they __said__ no but somebody might sneak some n. Wanna go?_

_Yea but…r we busy?_

_Not sure honestly. We haven't been called or nothin but if we have 2 we have 2._

_True true. Wat about da others._

_I found out from Sef so I kno he's plannin on going. Then there's us as well. Darnell an Tsuki ain't txted back yet._

_And Daz._

_Im sure dat Ronnie girl will tell her personaly. If ya kno wat I mean. wink wink_

_Yea dats true but, I doubt Ronnie catches Daz's intrest though._

_U don't think so?_

_Maybe if she had a sword, a gun, or another type of weapon in her hand and serious fighting skills__ and offered up some type of challenge…maybe._

_Please she'd catch my attention before Daz even thought about thinking of lookin n her direction._

Kanomi was distracted from her conversation when she heard the teacher scream her name for wat appeared to be the fifth time by the look on his face.

"Huh?" Kanomi says while pulling off her headphones and putting her phone away.

"Since you were so bust paying attention," said the teacher with scarcasim in his voice. "Would you mind summarizing in your own words what my lecture on the subject was."

"Hehe…uh," Kanomi said while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. She hoped that these last 15 minutes went by quickly but, she had a feeling that they were going to be a long 15 minutes.

Fifteen minutes later the bell rings signaling that class was over and that it was time to go to lunch. Kanomi left so quickly out of the classroom that she didn't even hear the homework assignment that was given. She decided to go check out the food they had in the cafeteria before heading out to the bleachers.

Once she made it to the cafeteria she went to the line to see what they had. The second she saw it she scrunched her face up in discuss the food, if you could call it that, was actually grey in color. And no she wasn't talking about gravy either. Maybe it was safer if she just skipped out on lunch today or the rest of the year for that matter.

(Stadium)--------------------

"Kanomi" Darnell said while she approached the bleachers. There were a lot of students out here and she couldn't blame them.

It was a bright and sunny day with a few clouds in the sky. Some of the leaves on the trees were beginning to change color as was the grass. Even though it was sunny there was a cool wind blowing. Not enough to make you too cold but, enough to let you know that seasons were about to change.

"So," Darnell asked. "Are we going to the party or what?"

"I know I plan on going but, you know as well as I do that our work comes first. Just because we're not back home doesn't mean we're exactly free to do whatever we choose."

"Well in a sense we are just as long as what we feel like doing is put on hold. I'm curious to see how they will interact with one another. If it wasn't for this thing," he said while pointing to the chip underneath the skin on his wrist. "I would have already cracked open a few skulls by now."

"I know it's just oh so tempting and it'd be oh so satisfying if we did." Kanomi responded while walking over to go sit in the bleachers.

"Tell me about it. I've already got a test this Friday." He says

"I've got homework but, didn't stick around to hear it all." She tells him.

"There you two are." Sef says while running up to them. "So are we hitting up the party this weekend or what?"

"Hell yeah!" shouts Darnell energetically

"Good to know." Sef says.

"Have any of you guys heard from or seen Dazia?" Kanomi asks.

"No not since this morning," Sef answers with Darnell nodding his head in agreement. "Why?"

"No reason really just curious." Kanomi says while waving off her eariler question.

Sef and Darnell both look at each other before srugging their shoulders deciding to let it go.

(Elsewhere in the School)--------------------

"Dazia why are you sitting on the steps?" Kasy asks curiously.

She had been coming from the library and decided that this was the fastest way for her to get to the gym coming from her current direction. She hadn't expected to run into anyone, well at least not on the steps anyway.

"I don't feel like going to the cafeteria so I decided to hang out right here instead." She informed her. "Where are you heading off to anyway?"

"To the gym. I wanted to go and find out something." Kasy told her while leaning her back against the railing.

"Mind if I come with and meet them?" Dazia asks. She didn't bother to get up and move yet because she hasn't received an answer.

"Uhhhhm…sure okay. Besides I could use the company anyway." Kasy says before offering up a friendly smile.

Dazia then got up off the steps and proceeds to walk with Kasy towards the gym.

"Hey do you mind if we make a stop in the parking lot first?" Dazia asks. "There's something that I need to do there."

"Sure no problem." Kasy said.

"Did you hear about the party that Ronnie's throwing this weekend?"

"Yea I did."

"Are you planning on going?"

"Even if I was one:she wouldn't allow me, my sister or our friends to get in and second: I can't stand her."

"Why?" asked Dazia curiously.

"She's always talking down towards me and my sister. About how we're freaks and how we'd even put the freaks in the circus to shame." Kasy states while the tone in her voice rises in anger. "I mean when you first meet us, me and my sister I mean, didn't you ever wonder why our skin is a sort of pale green color?"

"No not really I didn't think one way or the other about it." Said Dazia as they continued towards the parking lot.

"Yeah right." Kasy says sarcastically not believing Dazia's words. "No offense but, the first time you met either me or my sister you thought just like everyone else did. That we're freaks."

Dazia decided against saying anything else for the simple fact that if she spoke she just would have repeated her eariler statement. She honestly didn't care what color the girl was. Hell she could look like the damn Skittles taste the rainbow commerical and she still wouldn't think one way or the other on it.

After a few more moments of silence they finally reach the parking lot.

"Uh, why are we here anyway?" Kasy asks while following behind Dazia.

"I've got to pick up something that was left for me here. Can you wait right here for a sec?" Dazia asks.

"Sure." She answers while stopping just a few inches behind Dazia. She watches as Dazia walks behind some cars before she disappears completely behind them. Five minutes later Dazia comes back with a look of anger on her face.

Dazia notices the look Kasy gives her, one of worry and concern, but before she could get the chance ask a question Dazia interrupted her chance.

"Its nothing, don't worry yourself. So are we heading to the gym or what?"

Kasy nods her head because she didn't trust herself to speak. If she did she would have asked what had gotten her friend so upset but, she got the feeling that since their friendship wasn't very deep it was just best to avoid any personal questions for a while.

As they were making their way towards the gym Kasy noticed how easily she identified Dazia as a friend and not someone to call a girlfriend. She knew it would have surprised half the school for her to see Dazia as a friend but, she did. Not saying that Dazia wasn't hot but, she just wasn't her type. Close friend to have fun times and sexual moments with but not someone she would date.

As the entered into the gym Kasy wondered just what was Dazia's type anyway.

(Later After School)--------------------

"I wonder what happened to Darnell and the others?" Kasy asks aloud. She and her sister were currently walking home because supposedly there was an extreme emergency at GJ so their parents were called in and wouldn't be back for a while.

"They probably left or just got checked out early." Sheki answered back.

"Hey…wanna race?"

"No thank-you I'm already sore from yesterday I don't need to add injury to insult."

"Afraid I'll beat you, well that's true. If I'd were you I'd be scared too." Kasy said just to taunt her sister.

"I am so not."

"Oh yeah then prove it." Kasy said with a taunting smirk. Well we know who she got her personality from.

Sheki frowned up her face. She hated it when her sister teased and taunted her. She never knew when to stop, she was always pushing it. Even so she wasn't going to miss the chance to beat her sister in a race.

"You're on."

"Ready."

"Ready"

"GO!!!" They both shout just as they take off down the sidewalk.

(GJ Headquarters)--------------------

Dr. Director sits at her desk writing and signing papers in a brightly lit office. Behind her was a huge oval screen that had important information appearing on screen so it was probably a computer.

Her normally neat and organized office was now a mess due to the current situation. What appeared to be thousands of papers, littered the floor as well a photos but that wasn't all. Books and lab reports also occupied the floor as well.

Dr. Director finally signing the last document pinched the bridge of her nose before sitting back in her seat and sighing in aggitation. Ever since yesterday her whole headquarters had been a complete wreck.

They had received word that both Monkey Fists and Fukashima were spotted in some town up north. So all they had to do was send about a few units the capture them, seemed simple enough. However, once they arrived there the seen was not what they had expected.

Both Monkey Fists and Fukishima were injured, no not injured but severly maimed. They had cuts and brusis all over their bodies. They were bleeding so much that their clothes were dripping with excess blood. They needed medical attention, and fast. Just because they were wanted criminals didn't mean that they shouldn't be helped.

Once they had safely transported them to headquarters they were both sent immedately to the medical wing and placed in the ICU unit. While there best doctors were working on saving their lives Dr. Director decided to call in her top two level agents that were well trained enough to handle this kind of situation. Now all she had to do was wait for them to arrive.

A while later the doors to her office open and in steps the two that she requested with the utter most urgency.

"Ah, Mrs. & Mrs. Possible I'm glad that you have both finally made it." She stated as she rose from her seat to go over and meet them.

"What's the sitch?" asked Kim in her save the world tone. She was wearing her battlesuit. Although it still looked the same with it's white and blue design it definitely had some upgrades. It was now battlesuit 4.0 type A-2.

Kim's suit could take hundreds times more damage than before and it also had to be hit with a certain amount of force to cut it. There was also the density of the material used on the suit. If it was not hit by a certain amount of force or specific energy level she wouldn't even feel the hit. It also had a bunch of other features as well, proving that it was definitely not the old model.

"I've gotta tell ya Kimmie hearing that same old catch phrase, for who knows how long, is getting kinda old." Stated Shego as she walked up besides Kim. She was wearing her traditional black and green catsuit. However, like Kim's it too had been majorly upgraded.

A new upgrade for her suit was the fact that it could conseal her body heat making it impossible for you to detect her using infared scanners. Out of all the upgrades that had been made Shego liked the improvement made on her gloves the most. Her gloves now had the ability to give her plasma solid form of anything of her choosing. It could be a sheild, gun, or whatever. So now she could switch between solid or plasma to her hearts content.

"Then you two have something in common then." Kim said with a taunting smirk. All those years spent with living with Shego were rubbing off on her and showed themselves from time to time.

"I think your becoming a mini-Shego over there, Princess. Besides I like the other things you say or _scream_ a whole lot better." Shego responded back with a taunting smirk of her own.

Shego's comment had caused Kim to furiously blush because they weren't alone in the room. Shego had just laughed and shook her head. Even after all the time that they had been together Kimmie was still so modest and still easily embarassed.

Dr. Director cleared her throat gaining both of their attention. "Let me inform you on our current situation. Please follow me." She said while leading them both out of the office and heading towards the medical wing.

"So what's going on Dr. Director?" asks Kim as they were walking towards the medical wing.

"You remember Monkey Fists and Fukashima correct?" Dr. Director asks. Kim nods her head in response. "Well, we received word that were residing up north somewhere and I sent out some agents to go and retreive them."

"What went wrong?" Kim asks. The look on Dr. Director's face told her that whatever it was it definitely couldn't be good.

Dr. Director was silent for a moment before speaking. "You'll have to see it for youself."

The enter into the medical wing and enter into the first ICU room. What Kim and Shego see shock them. Fukashima lying there hooked up to numerous machines and life support systems.

Fukashima's face was swollen had a cuts and brusies all over. His lower lip was busted and his nose had a deep puncture wound going through it to the other side. His throat was slit in two places so to keep him breathing a tube had to be stuck down his windpipe. There was also a huge gash in his chest running across to the upper half of his shoulder. His arms also took in some heavy damage too. His left arm was twisted up in a cringing way and was turning blue at the finger tips. His right arm had a broken bone jutting out from where his arm bends. From his stomach to his knees they had him covered up so you couldn't see what lay underneath. However, below his knees was a completely different story. Both of his legs were brusied so badly that they were shades of a deep dark blue and black color. His right leg had a cut in it so deep that it appeared like it was almost cut through.

"How you see him now is after the 32 hours of surgery. Believe me he was much worse at first." Dr. Director said.

Shego shaking her head to bring herself out of her shock stared a few more seconds before placing her hand on her wife's shoulder. As tough as Shego was she had never seen something like this ever. Not even in her toughest and hardest battles had they ever had her looking that bad. Just looking at Fukashima made her stomach turn and made her entire body feel sore and weak. Shego wondered what kind of sick bastard would do such a thing. She knew if the sight made her feel this way she knew it must have been a thousand times worse for her precious Kimmie.

Kim placed her hand on top of Shego's for support. The sight of Fukashima this way made her feel queazy all through her stomach. Never before in all her years as a teen hero and GJ agent had she ever seen something this grotest. I mean sure she would end up with a broken bone or two or have a few cuts and brusies every now and then but, that was to be expected with her line of work. Yet, there was always a line there, like an unwritten rule, that when you fought a villian or criminal you would fight them to stop them not to fight and kill them. Seeing Fukashima this way proved to her that, that line had been crossed.

Whoever they were dealing with was a new breed of person neither hero nor villian but something much worse. If they could do this to Fukashima who knows what they did to Monkey Fists.

"Who would do this?" Kim asks in a whisper.

"A sick and cruel bastard that's who." Shego responded never removing her hand from Kim's shoulder.

"The way Fukashima looks proves that he was actually the lucky one compared Monkey Fists." Dr. Director told them while they stepped back out into the hallway. "Even after 32 hours of surgery he's still not in stable condition. We may have to amputate his left arm and right leg because of how badly they are damaged."

Kim's eyes, if they could look even sadder, saddened even more at her words. Fukashima was around Ron's age, give or take a few years, and already having to go through something like this. Kim had wanted him to give up crime and for him to stop being a villian, like she does with all her enemies, but not like this, not in this way.

"Do we know who this bastard is?" Shego asked while spitting out the words with anger in her voice.

"We know very little I'm sure Monkey Fists would know but he's back in surgery now and Fukashima keeps slipping in and out of consienceness." Dr. Director informs them. Seeing both men like that angered her as well and while she would have liked to go out and search for who did this personally she couldn't. She had to keep a cool head and rely on her sources to find information about the situation before moving further. Unfortunately, since she didn't have anything to go on with her two leads out of business all she could do was wait.

"Maybe the people in the town you found them in know something." Kim said.

"That may be true. I'll have agent Will Du to bring up the papers and give you the location of where we found them." Dr. Director told them. "If you want to leave now that's fine. I'll have Mr. Load to contact you and give you the information just as soon as we have pulled it up."

"Come on Princess, let's go home." Shego stated.

As they were walking out of GJ Shego whispered into Kim's ear saying "We'll find who did this Pumpkin. I promise."

(New Day)--------------------

"Okay students put your pencils down and pass your test papers up to the front." Mr. Ernie says while fixing his glasses on his face.

Darnell places his pen down and passes his paper to the front. He leans back in his desk and looks at the clock. After this class he only had an hour and thirty minutes left of school.

"Hey, Darnell," Tsuki said. "How do you think you did on that test?"

"Please are you kidding me that stuff was easy. I know I passed we were taught that what when we were very young." Darnell stated.

"Yeah, it was easy. So…party…we going?" Tsuki asked while moving to sit in the empty desk infront of him.

"As far as I know we are. I'm debating on weather or not I should drive my ride up there." He said.

After he says that the bell rings signaling that, that class was over for today.

"Okay students that was the bell. Have a safe weekend and don't get into any trouble. Bye now." Mr. Erine says as his class runs out the door.

(Hallway After School)--------------------

"Dazia!" Ronnie yells from down the hall.

Dazia was currently focused on puttin some books into her bookbag before Ronnie had called out her name causing her to break her focus.

"Hi Ronnie." Dazia says before turning her focus back to her back to bookbag.

"Hey, say what are you doing this weekend?" Ronnie asks while eyeing Dazia's butt.

"Nothing why?"

"Well I'm throwing a party at a club tomorrow from 11 pm to until and I'm inviting you personally."

"I'll see if I can come. If I can I'm bringing along a friend or two."

"That's fine I just wanted to let you know. Bye-bye" Ronnie says while walking away leaving Dazia to her own matters.

Three minutes later Dazia begins to leave out of the school when she notices Sheki sitting outside of a classroom door.

"Hey Sheki, why are you sitting out here?" Dazia asks. She really wasn't too sure where that question came from but, it was already out now so she waited for an answer.

"I'm waiting on Rodriquez." Sheki answered

"Where's Kasy?" Dazia asked while moving over to sit besides Sheki who moved over to allow Dazia a seat.

"In the gym helping with some stuff."

"Oh, so are you doing anything this weekend?"

"No, I'm free. Why?"

"Well that Ronnie girl is throwing a party and…" was as far as Dazia got before Sheki interrupted her.

"Anything that involves that girl is something that I don't want to be apart of so if you were asking me to go the answer is no. Not if we were trying to hang out together but, because it's a Ronnie function." Sheki told her.

"Hmm…I see then. Well look I've gotta go before I'm late but, I'll either see or talk to you before the weekends up. Later." Dazia said and with that she was gone.

Just as Dazia leaves out of the school doors Rodriquez comes out of the classroom.

"Thanks for waiting for me Sheki. So…are you ready to go yet?" he asks her while shifting his bookbag.

"Yeah sure as long as your ready. She says while getting up so they can leave.

"Are we going to go and get Kasy or what?"

"Or what because with what she's doing it might take a while." Sheki tells him as the exit out of the building together.

(Later that Night)--------------------

"Come on let's watch Saw III." Kasy said energetically while flipping through channels.

Sheki yawns triedly while bringing up her hands to cover her mouth. "Ahhh…you and Rina can watch it by yourselves I'm going to bed." Sheki said while getting up and going up stairs to her room.

"Okay see you in the morning. Come on Rina lets go pop us some popcorn and grab us a couple of soda's before it comes on." Kasy says to Rina before they both make their way into the kitchen.

"Okay Ron, see you there." Kim says while staring at his visual image on her Kimmunicator.

"See you later KP." Ron says before disconnecting the call.

"So tell me, what did the Sidekick say?" Shego asked from their king sized bed.

"Shego," Kim sighed out tiredly. After all these years of getting to know Ron you'd think that Shego would've started calling him by his name by now. "He said yes, of course, to the mission and that he'll meet us at GJ whenever we've got the information." Kim says while exiting the bathroom in a silk gown.

Shego was currently flopped out on the bed just channel surfing through their numerous channels looking for something to watch at 11 o'clock on a Friday night. She was wearing some black and green boy briefs with a black wife-beater.

As Kim made her way over towards the bed Shego turned onto her side to allow Kim room to get into the bed. Once she had gotten into bed Shego rolled back over onto her stomach and wrapped her arm around Kim's waist and pulled her closer to herself. Kim snuggled into Shego's body; placing her head in the nape of Shego's neck. Kim was silent again that night and Shego knew why; it had everything to do with Fukashima and Monkey Fists. She was still a bit taken aback at the sight of Fukashima as well.

When Betty said that they may have to amputate his left arm and right leg her anger quickly grew inside her; yet along with her anger arose questions. What had Fukashima and Monkey Fists done to get themselves put in that type of position? Why are they still alive with the injuries they have? When and where did this happen to them? And most importantly who inflicted their wounds?

Shego knew how skilled both men were; although they were not on the same level as Kim and herself they still had managed to put up a decent fight.

"Shego?" Kim asked in a whisper.

"Yeah Pumpkin?" Shego answered while rolling over onto her back and pulling Kim on top of her.

Kim lifted her head out of the nape of Shego's neck and looked her in the eyes. "Why would someone do such a horrible thing to another person?" Kim asked. "What was there reason for doing so?" she asked again so low and quiet that Shego almost missed that question.

Shego took her hand and, using a clawed finger, moved Kim's hair out of her face. Before giving an answer she looked deeply into Kim's eyes. In them she saw so many emotions but, the ones that she could see clearly were confusion, sadness, and fear. She paused a bit longer before speaking. "To be honest Princess…I don't know how someone could do that to another person and find satisfaction from it." Shego answered truthfully. "Even when Drakken over stepped his boundries when he injected you with my DNA, not that I'm not grateful for you having our two beautiful daughters and being given the chance to spend the rest of my life with you, by having you as my wife, I would never have injured him to that extent no matter what I was feeling at the time."

Shego then lifted up her head and kissed Kim on her forhead as an act of comfort. Kim smiled at the gesture and returned it with one of her own; giving Shego a simple kiss on those lucious lips of hers. Kim then let out a content sigh and placed her head underneath Shego's chin. She loved it when Shego showed this side of herself; it was rare and she was glad that she was one of the few who got to witness it.

"Shego?"

"Yeah Princess?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Pumpkin."

(New Day)--------------------

"Hey KP!" yelled Ron as he saw his childhood friend enter into the GJ eating area.

"Hey Ron." Kim replied back while walking over to where Ron was sitting.

The years had done Ron well; by looking at him now you would never believe that he used to be the clumsey, easily frightened, and always losing his pants sidekick that he used to be. Ron was no longer any of these things. He had mastered three different styles of martial arts with Monkey Kung-Fu being one of them. While he still had his boyish charm his body was completely different, like muscles for example, proving that he had been training really hard in his spare time.

Although his body and fighting skills may have changed Ron was pretty much the same guy. He was currently sitting at the table with five plates of nachos, nacos, and chilli cheese burritos infront of him. Yep same old Ron.

"You hungry KP?" asks Ron while pointing towards the food. "Right now there's plenty but, it won't be for long after Rufus and I start to dig in."

"No Ron I'm fine." Kim says while politely declining his offer. "Ron I've got a question to ask you." Her tone becoming serious as she took a seat across from Ron.

Ron lifted his eyes from the food to look at Kim. "What is it KP?" he asked focusing all of his attention towards her.

"Did GJ inform you about what happened to Monkey Fists and Fukashima a few days ago?" she asks.

"Yeah they told me what happened to them."

"Did you ask to go and have a look at them?"

Ron nods his head. "Sure did KP. It was so…so…gruesome. Not even in the games I play are any of the scenes that graphic. I feel sorry for them."

There was a moment of silence between them before Shego arrived.

"Alright let's go Kimmie…oh and you too Monkey Man." Shego said while standing at the entrance to room.

Ron sighs while gathering up his food. "Why can't you ever just call me Ron?" he asked while making his way towards the door.

"Because I like to give people nicknames a whole lot more." Shego replied back.

"Well how come I can't have a cool nickname? Kim's got Pumpkin, Princess, and Kimmie. What am I left with…Sidekick, Monkey Man, the Bafoon…well actually the bafoon was Drakken's nickname for me…but still I don't think your trying very hard to come up with a cool nickname for me." Says Ron.

"Don't worry Ron…I'm sure Shego will come up with a cool nickname for you too." Kim said encouragingly while patting him on his back.

"Yeah and maybe one day we'll take him to Disney Land while we're at it." Shego says sarcastically causing Kim to nudge her in the ribs. "Ok tell you what I'll _try_ and come up with you a better nickname. In the mean time I suggest you finish the stuff in your hands that you call 'food' because you aren't getting in my jet with it."

"Don't worry Rufus and I'll have it gone in a jiffy." Says Ron. "Isn't that right buddy?"

"Uh-huh uh-huh" Rufus says while crawling popping his head out from underneath a mountain of nacos. They both begin to chow down on their food from Bueno Nacho. Yep same old Ron and Rufus. I guess some things never change.

(Dr. Director's Office)--------------------

Kasy, Sheki, and Rina were currently sitting in Dr. Director's office going through their debreifing about their traing mission that they had earlier that week.

"Mistake #1 you ran out of time, mistake #2 you rushed yourselves, mistake #3…." Said Dr. Director. Behind her was a huge monotor showing Kasy, Sheki, and Rina, during their training mission a couple of days back, showing every mistake that they had made.

"I can't take this," Kasy whispers to Sheki. "How long have we been in here?"

"A total of 10 minutes and counting." Replied Sheki while looking at her watch.

Dr. Director never really debreifed any of her agents personally; she'd mostly gave that job over to top agent Will Du. But for these three she's decided to debreif them personally because they had tons of skill and potential. All they had to do was find better and more effective ways of using them.

"And here mistake #35 when Kasy…" continued on Dr. Director.

"Man this is going to be a loooooong day." Said Kasy

"You said it." Agreed Sheki.

(Later)--------------------

Over half of the Middleton High school showed up at Ronnie's party at the new teen club called The Lower Level.

On the inside of the club they had blue lighting and mist spraying giving off a hazy look. It was packed out on the floor. People were kissing, dancing, kissin' and dacing, and a lot more. You had couples out there girating so hard on each other it looked like they were having sex standing up. And with the way some of them were lokking I wouldn't put it past 'em.

The person throwing this party however was currently sitting at a table waiting on someone to hopefully arrive.

"Ok move! Out the way! Bump into me again and see don't I knock yo ass out!" Sef said while making his way through the crowd. "Let's party bitches!"

"I know that's right. We 'bout ta get buck wild in dis mug." Said Vega while walking up besides Sef.

"Hey where are the rest of them at?"

"Hell scattered around in here somewhere. We don't have to be with each other all the time. So I'm finna do like them and…dissappear." Said Vega while moving deeper into the crowd leaving Sef to his own business.

"Hey cutie." Said a girl as she approached Sef. "Wanna dance?"

"Let's do it." He says just as the song 'I'm A Flirt Remix' by R. Kelly ft. T-Pain & T.I started to play:

_Chorus: R.Kelly _

_I'm A, I'm A, I'm A, I'm A Flirt  
Soon As I See Her Walk Up In The Club (I'm A Flirt)  
Winkin Her Eyes At Me, When I Roll Up On Them Dubs (I'm A Flirt)  
Sometimes When I'm With My Chick On The Low (I'm A Flirt)  
And When She's Wit Her Man Lookin At Me, Damn Right (I'm A Flirt)  
So Homie Don't Bring Your Girl To Meet Me 'cause (I'm A Flirt)  
And Baby Don't Bring Your Girlfriend To Eat 'cause (I'm A Flirt)  
Please Believe It, Unless Your Game Is Tight And U Trust Her  
Then Don't Bring Her Around Me 'cause (I'm A Flirt) _

Verse 1: Kells

_Now Swear To Tell The Truth  
And The Whole Truth  
When It Comes To Hoes I Be Pimpin Like I Supposed To  
Rollin LIke I Supposed To  
Shinin Like I Supposed To  
In The Club, Fuckin Wit Honeys Like I Supposed To  
I Don't Understand It When A (censored) Bring His Girlfriend To Club  
Freakin All On The Floor Wit His Girlfriend In The Club  
And Wonder Why All These Playas Tryin To Holla At Her  
Just Soon As She Go To The Bathroom, (censored) I'm Goin Holla At Her  
A Dog On The Prowl When I'm Walkin Through The Mall  
If I Could Man I Probably Would Fuck Wit All Yall  
Yeah, Yeah Homie U Say She Yo Girlfriend  
But When I Step Up To Her I'm Be Like Cousin  
Believe Me Man, This Is How Them Playas Do It In The Chi  
And Plus We Got Them Playette Flirters In The Chi  
Now The Moral Of The Story Is Cuff Yo Bitch  
'cause Hey I'm Black, Handsome, I Sing Plus I'm Rich And (I'm A Flirt)  
_

"Hey Ronnie look," cries out one of Ronnie's friends. "There she is."

Dazia was coming up the stairs towards the table that Ronnie and her friends were sitting at.

"Hey Dazia" greeted Ronnie while getting up from her seat to go and hug her.

"Hey." replied back Dazia as she allowed Ronnie to hug her but made no attempt to hug her in return.

"I'm glad you could make it. Come on let's dance." Said Ronnie as she and Dazia made there way out into the crowd of people.

_  
TIP Speaking: _

_Hey Homie, If U Ain't Gettin No Money  
U Better Keep Her Away From Me Ya Dig. _

Verse 2: TIP

_Well If U Love Ya Girl  
And Wanna Keep Ya GIrl  
Don't Be Walkin Up And Askin Me To Meet Ya Girl  
'cause I'm Well Enough A Flirt When I Speak To Girl  
She Winked Her Eyes On The Slide  
I Seent U Girl  
Better Treat Your Girl Right  
'cause Another Man Will  
Better Eat Ya Girl LIke Another Man Will  
'cause U Leave Your Wife  
And I See Ya Wife  
That Be For Real  
How Long U Think That's Finna Be Ya Wife  
Well I'm Livin The Life  
You Just Gettin It Right  
Your Old Lady Look At Me  
'cause U Ain't Hittin It Right  
She Probably Used To Like U  
'cause U The ??? Type  
That's Until I Came Along  
And Put Some Dick In Her Life  
Wanna See ????  
I Noticed She Was Checkin Me  
And Diggin The Ice  
And If I Get That Tonight  
Better Hit That Twice  
I Can Even Make Her Mine  
If I HIt That Price  
You Know Smack That Thang  
Sit That Right  
Upon That Dress  
Yeah That's Right  
Pullin On Her Hair  
Like We Gettin In A Fight _

Yeah I Know It's Kinda Tight  
But It'll ???? Just Right  
So If Yo Girl Sexy  
And She Test Me  
Don't Be Upset G  
'cause U Might Catch Me  
Tryin To Catch A Glance Up Her Skirt  
We Playing In My Vert ???  
Then If I See Her And I Like Her Then I'm A Flirt

Ronnie was dancing all over Dazia and Dazia was moving right along with her. They were dancing real close with Ronnie pushing and brushing her hips into Dazia's; even though Dazia was keeping up with her easily.

_Verse 3: T-Pain _

_When I Pull Up To Club  
All The Shawties Be Like (Damn 28's)  
Then I Be LIke Girl U Know Just Who I Am (Don't Hate)  
Say I Done Fell In Love Wit A Stripper Yall  
All I Do Is Flirt With Her, And I Get Them Draws  
And I Don't Need No Help, I Got It Down Pact  
Teddy Paine Was Born To Flirt Now U Can't Down That  
Now I'm Flirt With Her Whether I'm In Or Out Of Town  
That's Why They Call Me Teddy Bend Her Ass Down  
I be like  
Como te llama lil momma  
Me llama Pain  
What Is Yo Name  
I'm Feelin Yo Vibe  
And I'm Hopin U Feel The Same  
I'm A Wink My Eye And Let U Know I Got The Game  
When I Pass By I Know Exactly What U Say  
He's So Fly  
And He's So Cool  
Hey Shawty(Hey Shawty)  
What It Do  
He Mad 'cause I'm Lookin But I Already Touched Her  
I Got Yo Boyfriend Mad 'cause (I'm A Flirt) _

Chorus

Verse 4: Kells

_It's The Remix  
Now If U Walk Up In The Club  
Wit A Bad Chick  
And She Lookin At Me  
Then I'm Gon Hit  
Man Jackin For Chicks  
I Tried To Quit  
But I'm Playa Homie  
So I Had To Hit  
While U Buyin Her Drinks (In The Club)  
Actin Like U (In Love)  
Stunnin Like U (All Thug)  
We Was (Switch Numbers)  
She Lookin At U When I Walk By  
U Turn Yo Head, She Wink Her Eye  
I Can't Help If She Checkin For A Platinum Type Of Guy  
She Be Callin Me Daddy, And I Be Callin Her Mommy  
She Be Callin U Kelly, When Yo Name Is Tommy  
I Don't Know What Yall Be Thinkin  
When U Bring Em Round Me  
Let Me Remind U That I Am The King Of R&B  
Do U Know What That Means  
That Means If U Love Yo Chick  
Don't Bring Her To The VIP  
'cause I Might Leave Wit Yo Chick  
Just Keepin It Real  
It's A Playa's Field  
Don't Take No Chick To The Club When U Just Met Her  
'cause I'm Flirt Wit Her (Right)  
He Gon Flirt Wit Her (Right)  
And If She Lickin Dat Good Shyt  
She Gon Flirt Wit Her_

By the time the song had finished playing Ronnie was panting and her body was glisting heavily with sweat.

"Hey Ronnie this is a great party and all but, I have to go somewhere else now. See ya." Said Dazia as she left out of the club.

To be honest she really didn't know how any of this stuff worked; I mean the chips only altered their personalities it didn't give them a guide to everything else. Not that she expected to get one anyway.

Was she supposed to dance with Ronnie or just let Ronnie dance on her; she liked the Ronnie dancing on her part better? And the music, while it did sound enjoyable, was she supposed to like it? She didn't know but…she knew someone who did and she would find them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time: Dazia has questions so…who is the person she's looking for to answer them.


	4. Chapter 4: Answers and Solutions

Disclaimer 1: I do not own any of the characters of Kim Possible Disney owns them.

Disclaimer 2: Kasy Ann Possible, Sheki Go Possible, and Rina Mole rat are the creations of NoDrogs.

Disclaimer 3: Ryujin Stoppable is the creation of YogurthFrost.

Disclaimer 4: Isabel and Jason Gooding are the creations of StarvingLunatic.

Claimer 1: Dazia Angel Akubi is my creation and character and may be used as long as I get mentioned.

Claimer 2: Kanomi Niwa Asakura, Darnell Kenex Nonki, Vega Nori Grabiev, Sef Zion Rushinokin, and Tsuki Holloway belong to my friends (who could careless if I use their characters, they'd be pissed if I didn't)

**A/n: **_First off, I want to thank all of my reviewers who have been reviewing so far. You guys really inspire me to keep going. Second, get a good look at all those claimers and disclaimers up there because they won't be as long in the next chapter. _

_Alright the plot gets a little bit thicker in this one folks and things happen. Please leave a review to lemme know how I'm doing and to let me know what you liked. That way I'll be able to put more of it in future chapters. Laters._

Chapter 4: Answers and Finding Solutions

(New Day)-----------

A lone figure travels through the shadows of an empty alley. Jumping atop garbage cans to reach the rooftops they skillfully glide from roof to roof. The figure finally stops when they reach there destination.

They were at an illegal chop shop located deep with Lowerton. The figure sat at the edge of the roof and waited.

(Inside the Chop Shop)-----------

A young man was currently working on reassembling a car that was taken apart earlier that day. He looked around 23 with fair sized muscles that were currently showing due to the white wife-beater he was wearing. His black hair was thick and semi-long stopping at his neckline. His complexion was that of a light golden brown. He had on some black jeans with a belt that had a skull head buckle and had on classic white shoes.

He was really focused on his work and the sweat spots in his shirt showed it. He had a couple of oil stains on his clothes as well as a rip or two in his jeans.

"Hey Angelo?" called another man in the garage. He obviously must have been the owner because he had a clipboard in his hands.

Angelo was so deep into his work that he didn't even here his name being called.

"Angelo…Angelo…ANGELO!!!!!!" yelled his boss the third time. Angelo obviously heard him because it caused him to jump and hit his head on the bottom of the car. He slid from underneath the car to look at his boss.

"Damn that shit hurt like hell." Angelo said while rubbing his head trying to ease the soreness. "What's up?"

"It's midnight time to close up and go home, man." his boss informed him.

"It's that late already?" asks Angelo while getting up and stretching. "Man…and I was really into it too."

"Now if only the rest of my workers had the passion that you have then I could go and retire to a beach somewhere." Said his boss. "Now here's your pay, _plus _a little extra for all that overtime you've been doing. Now clean this mess up so we can both get outta here."

Angelo nods his head and begins to clean up shop. He put a sheet over his 'project' and pushed it to the back of the garage out of sight from everyone. Then Angelo packed up his tools, to take home and clean, and then lastly cleaned the floor before he was done.

"Alright Angelo, let's lock it up." Said Angelo's boss as they both walked outside and locked up the garage. "Hey Angelo, why don't you take a couple of days off you've earned it."

"Nah…I think I'll save them until I need them." Angelo said as he turned down the offer.

"Suit yourself. See you tomorrow Angelo."

"See you tomorrow boss." Angelo said as he walked over to his car. As he was walking the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He knew he was being watched but by whom he didn't know. Just as he reached his car, the figure that was sitting atop the rooftop jumped down.

"Well well well if it isn't Angelo the Weapon Specialist." A taunting voice said as they stayed hidden within the shadows.

"And if it isn't Dazia herself. I see he finally sent you here. I take it he got you all to get along if you're here." Angelo stated while relaxing his form and leaning against his car to stare into the shadows.

"If you're saying that we were beaten damn near into oblivion until we understood what was demanded of us then…yes. But that is only while we are here and…"

"And because of the personality chips that are located with each of you're bodies to get you all to act a certain while here." Angelo finished. "So what do I owe the honor of you coming to look for me?" he asks mockingly.

Dazia growls from the shadows and causes Angelo to smirk knowing that he had annoyed her.

"You've been here longer than we have so that means you understand how things work here correct?" she asks.

Angelo then becomes serious. "While I have been here longer I still understand very little. I know that in order to live, here you need a job and you need money, lots of it. There aren't any jobs here that require the use of our skills but…some do just to a certain degree. Different fields so you'll have to look around." When he wasn't interrupted he took that as a sign to continue. "The people here are also very…emotional. One minute they'll like you and the next their pissed off at you, especially the women but that's true for all species."

"Is there anything else?"

"I suggest you learn to be social but, I think the chips' handle that so that shouldn't be a problem. Most people, both adults and teens alike, enjoy playing videogames and listening to music. Some enjoy jazz while others enjoy R&B and etc. Just like videogames, some enjoy thriller games while others enjoy fun games. There's a huge field of these things also so you'll have to try them out yourself." He says.

"Hmm…what about when people dance on you?"

"Well, be it a male or female, it means that they like you. It depends on who the person is depending if their in it just for kicks or for what people call…love. Don't ask me about love because I don't understand it. I also learned that if a person does like you they'd want you to be their girlfriend/boyfriend, which means lover, in a sense. They'll want to spend time with you and vice versa. They'll want you to buy them gifts and you to tell them how special they make you feel." Angelo then heard a scoff come from the shadows and a smirk crossed his lips. "Yeah that's the exact same response I gave too when I first started to understand how things worked here. Anyway, they'll also want you to remember certain dates. A big one is Valentine's Day. That's about all I know for the moment." He says while stretching. He was getting tired so he was ready to wrap up there little meeting for tonight.

"Seems I've kept you well after your bedtime so I'll let you go." She says. "But before I go I have something to ask of you. These chips can you find out more about them?"

"I can but why should I help you? I mean it's not like were friends or anything." Angelo says.

"True we're far from it…but tell me when was the last time you played around with some true high tech technology?" she asks him. This time she's the one who smirks knowing that she had caught his attention. "Unlike you, who was banished, we, the others and myself, still have access between dimensions. You're a weapons specialist and boys like you need _toys_ to play with too. Do this for me and I'll bring you back whatever you want. Seems like a fair trade don't you think?" she asks.

Angelo was silent for a moment thinking over his answer. While this place did have a few things that he could make into weapons and what not, they still didn't pack the punch that they use too. He missed using the best technology that you could steal and use it to make weapons that no one else had. But, weapons weren't all he made…well not anymore; he also worked on cars too. And while he did a damn good job on these pieces of junk that they called transportation and technology he missed making hover bikes and hover boards, laser deflecting armors and suits, the whole nine. It was his calling card and he couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal. I'll work on the chips and you get me the parts I ask for." He says.

"Good…you know I almost envy you. Not being able to come back and be here in a safety zone while we all suffer…but I guess whatever deities exist wanted it that way for us. Me especially. Then again I did say almost." She said before jumping on top of a roof and disappearing from Angelo's sight.

Angelo sighed before getting into his care and driving home. Angelo would never say it aloud but, he felt sorry for them…especially Dazia. Even though he was older than her she was much more mature than he was. Being on Earth taught him lessons that he had never even wished about and while he still didn't understand them he enjoy benefiting from them.

Nevertheless, he knew it would be short lived. With them here he knew that the plan was in motion and nothing would be able to stop _him_ from fulfilling it. Just as Angelo knew that nothing would be able to waver Dazia, or the others from there mission; not that he could disagree with it because that was all they knew, and he knew it. Still it would be nice if it could be prevented but as he said before nothing could change them. Nothing.

(New Day)-----------

"So you found him?" asks Tsuki. They were currently gathered up in the school parking lot.

"That's right and he gave me a bit of information about this place." Dazia said while looking around. This place was so bright and cheerful it made her want to puke.

"And he said that if we bring him the parts he asks for he'll find a way to short circuit these chips?" Vega asks just to be sure.

"If you don't believe me go find him and ask him yourselves…I don't have time to argue and debate with you on this." Dazia said. "He did say that if we're going to live here we'll need jobs and money. Since there are dozens of fields to choose from we don't have to work in each others presence."

"Well there's a benefit." Said Kanomi. "Better hurry up and get to class before we end up late."

(Home Economics)-----------

"So how was your weekend Kasy?" asks Rodriquez as he pulls a cake from the oven.

"Just like everyone else's'." Replied Kasy as she goes over to the oven and pulls out a cobbler. She and Ricky were in there third year of Home Ec. and were really good cooks. So to make the class more interesting they would have little cook offs from time to time.

"So you didn't do anything special?" he asked her while he sat his cake on the counter to cool.

"Nope you?" Kasy asked while also putting her cobbler on the counter to cool down.

"I visited my abuelta because here birthday was this weekend." He told her while preparing the icing. "We celebrated her cien y dos cumpleanos."

"So she turned 102 this past weekend…cool." Responded Kasy.

"Si that she did." Rodriquez replied. Now are you ready to see whose dish is sweeter?" he asked while cutting a slice of his cake and putting it on a napkin.

"You know it." Kasy said gleefully while scooping out a spoonful and putting it on a saucer.

"Now who will be our taste tester?" asks Rodriquez.

"Hmmm…how about…" Kasy was saying as she scanned the room. As she was looking past the door, she saw Darnell walking past it. "Ricky I just found our taste tester. Hey DARNELL!!" yelled out Kasy as she rushed to the door.

"Damn your loud." Said Darnell while rubbing his ear. "What is it?"

"Kasy and I were having our usual cook off and you've been chosen to see whose dish tastes sweeter…mine or hers." Rodriquez informed him while he handed Darnell his cake slice.

Darnell took it, broke off a piece, and put it in his mouth. He was surprised at how sweet and moist it was. The cake was fluffy, like a cloud but also thick. He had never before in his life ever tasted anything as sweet as this before.

"It's good…it's really good." He said as he finished off the last crumb.

"If you think his was good then try my cobbler. It'll be de-licious." Kasy said while handing the saucer to Darnell.

He took it and, using the fork, took a forkful into his mouth. While Rodriquez's cake was good Kasy's cobbler sent his taste buds to a whole nother level. The sweet juices filled his mouth and the crust wasn't too bad either.

"So?" both Kasy and Rodriquez asked while waiting for Darnell to pass judgment.

"Their both so good…I just can't call it." He told them while using his tongue to lick the corners of his mouth for any juices that may have seeped out. "Look I'll see you guys in gym later. If you have any left you can ask the others their opinion." He told them before walking away.

'One things for sure' he thought. 'He was definitely going to learn how to cook while he was here.' "Looks like I just found myself a job.' He mutters to himself before entering the bathroom.

(Gym)-----------

"Ok class listen up today we'll be taking class outside to the field today." Mr. Barkin announces to his class. "But make no mistake your not out there to play. I'm going to make you sweat."

"Ok I want everyone to run 4 miles on this track which means you should run at least eight times. If I see you slacking, I'll double it. Now move people!" orders Mr. Barkin.

The class begins to run laps with Kasy, Sheki, Rodriquez and the others running together.

"Wow, you two this is really good." Says Vega as she finishes off both her cobbler and cake.

"Damn I wish I had some milk and ice cream." Kanomi said while eating hers.

"Hey," Tsuki begins to ask. "What are all those flyers around school for?"

"Tryouts for different activities that the school has," Sheki informed her. "Like the cheerleading squad, football team, basketball team, wrestling team, hockey team, and a couple more."

"But the tryouts won't officially begin until the last week of September. So in about a week, if you don't count this week." Rodriquez said.

"I might just look into that." Sef said before taking off at full speed and leaving the rest behind. It didn't take long for the rest of them to start after him leaving Rodriquez and Sheki behind.

"Sheki, would it be ok if I came over later today. I just got a new Dance Dance Revolution game and I was hoping that we could play it together." He asks her.

"Sure just be ready to lose when you come over." Sheki said while smiling. DDR was a game that she could play all day.

"Oh but, it shall be you who loses." He says while returning her smile.

"Then we'll just have to find out won't we?"

"Indeed we will"

(Later)-----------

_Members Logged On:_

_Hole-in-One_

_Cuddle Buddies Collector_

_Why r u feeling so Blue_

_3 times the millionaire _

_Shape Shifter_

_Seriously Dude_

_Color of the Sun_

_Your Own Personal Library_

_Seriously Dude: Like dudes, did you like here what happened to Way of the Monkey and his apprentice? Seriously._

_Hole-in-One: Aye Your Own Personal Library sent the word out three days after it happened._

_Cuddle Buddies Collector: My heavens, I wonder who could have done such a horrible thing?_

_3 times the millionaire: Who knows it just means that we'll have to step up our security. Say Your Own Personal Library…do you know of anything else on the matter?_

_Your Own Personal Library: As of this moment no. Whoever did this made sure not to leave any loose ends. I was only able to get the info that I gave to you all simply because GJ security isn't that tight. Whoever they are I say we're dealing with a pro._

_Why r u so Blue: Enough about that I need help. My son was captured by GJ meanies and was sent to prison._

_Color of the Sun: And your point is?_

_Why r u so Blue: My point is I need someone to break him out!_

_Color of the Sun: Then why don't you just send your henchmen to go and get him?_

_Why r u so Blue: Well…uh…you see…argh…I don't have anyone that well trained to do such a task alright. The only person who was ever well trained enough to do that was Shego. But she left…_

_3 times the millionaire: But I thought that she left because you went too far with one of your schemes against Mrs. Possible and over stepped your boundaries._

_Why r u so Blue: I think your all missing the point here. I'll pay 50 grand to whoever rescues my son._

_Shape Shifter: Such small gain. Why not triple it and you may have my attention._

_Logging In:_

_Devil's Strike_

_Devil's Strike: I'll take the job._

_Cuddle Buddies Collector: Oh…and just who might you be?_

_Devil's Strike: Did you not read my screen name. It tells you who I am if you read it._

_Seriously Dude: Such as feisty attitude seriously._

_Devil's Strike: Like I said, I'll take the job. I just need a name and place._

_Why r u so Blue: And just how do I know I can trust you?_

_Devil's Strike: You don't but, you're desperate to get your son back and I said I'll take the job. What other options do you have?_

_Why r u so Blue: Fine I'll take your help. I'll pay you 50 grand…_

_Devil's Strike: Triple it or no deal._

_Hole-in-One: Aye…This one's about business. I like that._

_Color of the Sun: I agree._

_Devil's Strike: Tell me this…you said GJ right captured him…right?_

_Why r u so Blue: That's right._

_Devil's Strike: That means he's in a maximum-security prison that's heavily guarded, over flowing with the best security that money can buy and is probably in the middle of the ocean somewhere. Now I could do it for 50 grand but I won't give you your son back. I'll probably hold him for random or put him somewhere that GJ won't even bother to look and then just happen to 'accidentally' stumble across him, turn him over to GJ agents, and reap the nice little reward that they have out on him._

_Shape Shifter: If I ever need anything stolen, remind me not to ask for your help._

_Devil's Strike: I don't act like that all the time; it's mostly when I feel the need to. I'm actually looking for employment but, since I don't work for anyone I set my own price for jobs._

_Cuddle Buddies Collector: And just what kind of jobs do you do?_

_Devil's Strike: Whatever my employer wants me to do. However, since I don't have one…I do whatever I feel like doing. Why r u so Blue have your answer ready by tomorrow._

_Devil's Strike Logged Off_

_3 times the millionaire: Well that was certainly…unexpected._

_Why r u so Blue: Do you think I should trust them?_

_Hole-in-One: Aye might as well seeing as nobody else will do it._

_Your Own Personal Library: Besides I think we should let them do it. If they can break your son out I might consider hiring them for a job or two. I'll have my informants dig up some background information on 'em just to be on the safe side._

_Why r u so Blue: But what if they run into Team Possible!?!_

_Color of the Sun: Then they were just talk, besides the world could use some new villains._

(Elsewhere)-----------

"So where do you wanna work?" Vega asked her cousin as they walked down the streets of Middleton.

"I don't know," Kanomi began. "I want to go into what the people here call villainy but, I don't think being a hero here would be so bad either."

"As long as it pays big I could care less." Vega stated. She really would have preferred to work on the side of evil but, she didn't want to run into Dazia, Sef, or Tsuki. If she had to get a job, she didn't want one that involved seeing them.

As they were walking, they passed by a gym and a flyer in the window caught Vega's eye.

"Hey Kanomi check it out." Vega said while pointing towards the flyer in the window.

"What is it?" asked Kanomi as she went back towards her cousin to see what she was pointing at. When she got up to the window she saw the flyer that had several available job opening on it. The first job opening read:

_Wanted in need of a full time strength trainer to work Monday thru Friday from 4:15 p.m.-8:15 p.m., Note: Works hours are subject to change before becoming stable. Must be at least 16 in order to apply for job, if you are under this age you must have parental consent first before you can apply. The job pays $7.50 per/hr and you are paid weekly._

The second job opening read:

_Wanted in need of a part time life guard to work Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday's from 3:15 p.m.-5:15 p.m., Note: Work hours are subject to change before becoming stable. Must be at least 15 in order to apply for job, if you are under this age you must have parental consent first before you can apply. The job pays $ 10.75 per/hr and you are paid weekly._

And finally the third job opening read:

_In need of self-defense teachers. See manager for more details about workdays and work hours. Age does not matter as long as you have decent skills. The job pays a minimum of $20 per/hr depending on your level of skill. See manager for additional information. The job pays weekly._

"Want to take the jobs?" asked Vega. "If it were just one of us just working we wouldn't have enough money to buy that many things. Like food, clothes, a possible car…" Vega began to list the things that they were going to need.

"Alright, alright, alright…I get your point. How much will we be making just from the first two jobs?" she asks.

"Uhm…the first job pays a total of…," Vega pauses a moment while calculating the amount that one would be paid. "Between $600-$750 a week depending on weather the month has four or five weeks in it."

"Hmm…and the second?" Kanomi asks.

Vega is silent a moment before answering. "Between $258-$322.50 a week. Same rules apply." She said while looking at her cousin.

"That means if we combine our money we'll have about $1072.50 a week and by the end of a month either $4290-$5362.50…not bad." Kanomi says.

"What about the last one…we have to take it. I wouldn't mind sparring with you…especially since I'll be getting paid for it." Vega said while smirking.

"We're going to take it of course," Kanomi informed her cousin. "That way when I get frustrated I can just take it all out on you."

"Don't get so cocky…let's hurry up and apply before someone else does." Vega tells her as they both run into the gym to apply for all three positions.

(Possible Household)-----------

Kim was currently avoiding plasma punches and kicks from Shego. When Shego swung a punch at her head, Kim duck and responded back with a powerful uppercut. She nailed Shego dead in the chin causing her spouse to get sent flying back.

Shego landed on the ground with a thud but, was back on here feet in the blink of an eye. "Ouch Kimmie…you really hurt me with that one." Shego said in mock pain. To add to her effect she rubbed her chin to show just how much she was 'hurt'. The punch really didn't hurt her at all…caused her to lose her balance and stung a little…but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Awe…I sorry. I kiss it and make it all better. That make you happy?" Kim said in a childish voice playing along to their little game. She knew Shego was just faking it because that was just the kind of person her wife was. Besides, even if they were fighting for real Shego knew Kim would never intend to hurt her on purpose. Kim just chose to cut lose during their sparring sessions because she knew Shego could take it.

"Yeah a kiss would make me really happy." Shego said while raising her eyebrows suggestively. "How's about you give me one right here." She said while taking a gloved finger and pointing towards her lips as she licked them so…seductively.

"Sorry," responded Kim. "But only the winner receives a kiss." Kim then took a defensive stance. She knew that comment would excite Shego.

"Then it looks like I'm just going to have to beat you in order to receive my prize. Fine by me." Shego said before launching herself towards her mate.

Shego aimed her foot towards Kim's midsection only to have it stopped when Kim grabbed her foot before making contact. While holding Shego's foot Kim went in for a direct punch towards the face. Her fist was blocked when Shego held up her arm to block and then countered Kim with a very good sweep kick, considering that Shego was standing with one leg and was able to keep her balance, causing Kim to release her hold on Shego to avoid the kick.

Once Shego was free, she took hold of Kim's arm and flipped her over her shoulder, fully intent on tossing her wife to the ground. But Kim never landed on the ground because in mid air she caught her balance and shifted her weight a bit so that she landed on her feet and not her back.

They continued to trade blows, dodge kicks, searching for an opening in the others defense, and trying to catch them off guard for another 30 minutes before Kim's Kimmunicator went off causing them to stop their match.

"What's the stitch, Wade? Find anything?" Kim asks while looking at him through the screen of her Kimmunicator. Wade had change a lot over the years but that was a story for another time.

"I did some research and found out that about two weeks ago that an oracle was stolen from the museum of 'Ancient Artifacts of Our World'." He informed her while typing on his keyboard.

"And I assume that Monkey Fists and his ninjas stole it, correct?" stated Shego walking up behind Kim and joining the conversation.

"Correct, but I don't know why he would steal it?" he said a bit confused. "No one on the black market would pay that much for it and he couldn't sell it to a museum because it's too widely known."

"Wonder why he stole it then if he can't get anything off it?" wondered Shego.

"Wade, were there any legends or myths surrounding the oracle?" Kim asks. "Montey may not be big on money but, he definitely knows his myths and legends."

"Give me a sec Kim. I'll see what I can dig up." He said before he began typing at a rapid speed. After a few seconds, he had found some information. "You were right Kim there are hundreds of legends and myths surrounding this thing."

"Well what do they say?" asks Shego now curious about what the oracle had to do with anything.

"Well mostly there are two different types of myths. One-myth states that by using the oracle it will lead you to find six armors that contain unimaginable power. The second one says that the oracle being here is nothing but a curse and how it will bring powers this world has no hope of withstanding upon us." Wade informed them.

"That's a bit cryptic…I take it that Montey believes in the first myth more than he does the second?" stated Shego.

"I'll say," replied Kim. "Wade is there anything else about the oracle that we should know about?" she asks. She began to wonder if the person who did this to Monkey Fists was after the oracle just to seek out unimaginable power.

"It says the oracle was found sometime between the 18th and 19th centuries. The origin of the oracle remains unknown to this day." Wade said as he continued to read the article. "I'll let you know if I find out anything else." He said.

"Wade you so rock." Kim said before disconnecting the call. "Why don't we call it quits for today Shego…besides I'm staring to get hungry, isn't it about time you start making dinner?" Kim asks while stretching her muscles and making her way towards the door.

"And just what if I wasn't ready to cook dinner yet?" Shego questions while still standing out in the backyard.

"Kasy and Sheki will eat junk food for the rest of the day and be hyped up on sugar." Kim countered hoping that would get her mate to moving.

"They'll just burn it off within the next hour. What's another reason?" asked Shego while crossing her arms over her chest and smirking at the thought of winning this battle.

Kim didn't have anything to counter Shego with as to why she should get started with dinner. And the look on her wife's face told Kim that she knew it too. Then suddenly Kim got an idea and a sly grin spread across her face.

Shego shuttered a bit at having her Kimmie grin like that. That grin held evil and danger behind it and Shego knew it to. Hell, when Kim grinned like that, one of Shego's own grins just more sinister, nothing good ever came from it.

"Oh well…" began Kim. "If you won't cook dinner then…" Kim was silent for a long moment knowing that by doing so she added onto Shego's silently growing fear. "I guess…I'll just have to…cook dinner." She finished.

And that was all it took for Shego to break out in a dead run towards the house; more so Kim than the house. Kim had already run into the house making her way towards the kitchen.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN _HELL_AM I LETTING _YOU_ COOK DINNER!!!!!" yelled Shego after she ran in after her mate with hands aflame. The way Shego was going after Kim you'd think it was a life or death situation. And in Shego's case, it was. Her wife may be able to do many things but cooking wasn't one of them. There was no other fate in the world for Shego that was as torturous as eating Kim's cooking.

(New Day)-----------

"Hey Ryujin," Rodriquez greeted, "what are you signing up for?" he asks.

Ryujin was currently writing his name on a clipboard posted up on the wall in the lobby.

"I'm signing up for football, boxing, and wrestling." He answers as he let's go of the pen and turn to face Rodriquez. "You signing up for anything this year?"

"I was thinking about football and soccer." He responded while walking over and picking up the pen and writing his name down on the sign-up sheets.

After he finishes writing his name both boys being walking out of the school doors.

"So are we still on for game night tonight?" Rodriquez asks.

"Of course we are," Ryujin answers with a smile. "and what's game night without an unlimited supply of nacos."

"Not game night at all." Rodriquez answers. "So how's Child Development going?" he asked.

"It's going great, Sheki and I got paired together." He answers while smiling happily at that thought. Had his eyes been open he would have seen a quick frown come across Rodriquez's face before quickly disappearing.

"Sounds like a dream come true." Rodriquez stated with a small smile on his face.

"It is," Ryujin exclaimed happily at the thought of being together with Sheki. "I'm going to call her and see if she's got anything planned for this weekend."

Before Rodriquez could respond a honking horn draws his attention. It was his elder brother Paco, here to pick him up.

"Dude, that's your ride isn't it?" Ryujin asks while pointing towards the red sports car parked in the student parking lot.

"Si," answer Rodriquez while looking towards his ride. "Tis my elder brother Paco. …Well see you tonight at your place for game night." He says while waving good-bye and jogging towards his brother car.

"See ya." Ryujin yells as the car speeds off. Ryujin then begins to think about what he and Sheki could do this weekend if they were free of GJ training as he walked home. His dad had offered to drive him to and from school but, his mother believed that it should be his honor to walk.

(Elsewhere)-----------

Angelo paced his garage back and forth and looked a bit anxious, as if he were expecting something. He was wearing some grey sweats and a white t-shirt.

"Where is she?" he asked his question directed to the air. Then he heard it as the sound of rushing wind filled his ears and a dark light filled his garage. Turning behind him he saw a circular rift open up before his eyes. This sight would be enough to send most people screaming and running away in fear. But not him, instead a feral smile graced his lips at seeing this portal knowing of what it brought.

"So did you get it?" he asked the figure as they emerged from the rift.

Instead of replying, they just tossed a heavy gym bag on the ground at his feet. Angelo bent down to open the bag and is shocked at the bags contents the bag was filled to the brim with all the parts that he had asked for. He began to smile like a child at Christmas as his eye's slide over everything in the bag. His mind began making a list of everything he could build once again, weapons he could create, and more.

The clearing of a throat brought him back to reality. As he looked up, he realized that he still had company.

"And as promised here are all the 'items' you requested." Dazia stated while pointing towards the bag. "Now about these chips." She said while pointing towards her collarbone to where hers was located.

Angelo then stands up straight while dusting his hands off. "I'm glad that you were able to get them without _him_ getting suspicious." He said.

"Nothing's suspicious when you're fighting in a RAGE," she began. "Anything goes."

Angelo nodded accepting the response. "As for the chips I'll get on it next week. Right now I'm gonna make use of this stuff and set up my own personal workspace. Come back same time next week so I can scan your chip…oh and bring the others too. I _highly_ doubt that all your chips function the same way." He stated while picking up the gym bag.

Angelo had no doubt that Dazia would bring him the parts. I mean the girl was many things but she never went back on her word or against it. If she made a deal she would see it through. Now what happens after the deal was complete was another story.

"Fine" she huffed in annoyance before leaving out the garage's side door.

Angelo wondered fro a brief moment if there was anything in the universe that could change Dazia and the others…Dazia especially. He quickly removed such an idiotic thought from his mind. What deity was he trying to fool they would be _his_ until the day they died. And by looking at their life spans, it was going to be an extremely long time before that happened.

(Later)-----------

Sheki was in her room just finishing her homework when her cell phone starts to beep signaling that she's received a text message.

She slowly arose from her chair and made her way over to her bed to where her cell phone lay. She grabs it up right before flopping into the bed on her back. She then flips open her phone and begins to read the message.

_Hey._

Sheki didn't recognize the number of who sent it. Before she could ask who they were, she received another message.

_Its Dazia by the way._

Knowing that made it a lot easier for Sheki to text her back.

_Oh hey…didn't know who you were at first. What's up?_

_Nothing…searching for a job._

_You know what kind of job you want?_

_Yes. …And before you ask, I'm not telling you what it is._ Dazia was a bit shocked that she had said that. She didn't care one way or the other if the girl knew what she did but, she didn't change the message and sent it anyway.

_Fine._

_So…how was your day?_

'Extremely stressful, had about level 27 training with mom ever since school was over followed by a 'mini' fight with my sister and to top it all off just finished Mr. Barkin's 40 pages of homework. That about sums my day up pretty good.' She thought to herself with a heavy sigh.

_Uneventful. Yours?_

_I had a few errands to run for someone but other than that not much._

_Hey…did you ever go to that party last weekend?_

_Yeah._

_How was it?_

_How was it for me or everybody else?_

_For you._

_Boring…it was okay to say the least. Would've been better had you, your sister and your friends had been there. _'I cannot believe I just wrote that, let alone thought it.' Dazia thought as she sent the message. The sooner these chips were offline the better.

_I doubt it, besides Ronnie would never invite 'us' to one of her parties. Heard about the pool party she's thrown this weekend?_

_She made sure she told me personally. Your sister told me why you guys don't like Ronnie all that much and vice versa. _

_Yeah…but she's not the only one a lot of people bother me and Kasy about our skin color._

_So you don't like her because she points out that your skin is…green?_ 'Why would you get upset over something so stupid like that?' Dazia thought to herself as she sent the message.

_It's not just that but also how she rags on us for having two moms' and a bunch of other things. _'Like having plasma powers for example' Sheki thought. She thought that having powers were cool but…unfortunately not everyone else though so. To them she was just a freak.

Dazia read the message and was s bit confused about why Ronnie always bothered the girls. _So…lemme get this str8. Ronnie constantly messes with both you and Kasy because you have two moms? And because you have green skin? _

_Uhm…yeah._

_How the fuck can that bother you!?! It's not like she's telling you something you didn't already know. Hell its not like you didn't know that you have green skin and two moms. So why get upset? _She had learned long ago never to let what others say bother affect you.

Sheki paused a moment thinking of how to respond to Dazia's question. No one, outside of her family and Ryujin, had asked her that before.

She was out of it for so long that she didn't even notice her phone ringing. Only when it started ringing again did she answer.

"Hello" Sheki answered.

"Maybe texting isn't your thing." Said Dazia while on the other end, she had grown impatient while waiting on Sheki to respond so she just decided to call her up instead.

"Oh sorry," Sheki apologized sheepishly. "I got caught up in my thoughts."

Dazia was a bit shocked to her Sheki apologize to her, she had never before in her life heard the word 'sorry' directed towards her. "…Uh…it's…okay." She answered for lack of a better response.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few moments before Dazia spoke again. "Look Sheki I know we haven't know each other long and it may not be my place to say thing but… there's nothing anyone can tell you about yourself that you don't already know." She began. "And being labeled as a 'freak' just because of those things is extremely stupid to me…those are the things that make you who you are and without them you wouldn't be Sheki Go Possible now would you?" asks Dazia.

Sheki felt a dark green blush forming on her cheeks from Dazia's statement and she really didn't know why. She wanted to say something anything to let Dazia know that what she said meant a lot to her but, the words just wouldn't come. Sheki didn't know why thought because she had been told this by both her parents, as well as friends and family. Nevertheless, it was something about the way Dazia said it that just made her feel…she didn't know…but she liked it none the same.

"You don't have to say anything Sheki," Dazia began she could tell that the girl wanted to say something but just didn't know how. "I was just saying is all. Well look it's been…fun…but now I'm tired so I'm going to have to let you go." She told Sheki.

Sheki glanced over at her clock to find that it was 11:45 p.m. so Dazia probably was tired. "Okay…talk to you tomorrow…," Sheki began to say. "…uh…if your not busy that is?" Sheki asked. She was just going to call Dazia tomorrow but then she remembered Ronnie…she didn't need that girl getting pissed at her just because she was calling her friend.

"Uh…yeah…sure." Dazia replied.

"Okay then…goodnight Dazia." Sheki said.

"Bye." Responded Dazia as she ended the call. She had no idea why she even felt the impulse to call the girl in the first place. 'Must be that damned chip' she thought venomously while she walked down the empty streets of Lowerton.

She was searching for a job and what better way to find who she was looking for than by searching in dark allies and similar places. As she searched for her goal, her mind drifted back to her conversation with Sheki. That whole conversation was so…unlike her…I mean she knew that the chips altered personality making them social, kind, caring, all that crap and she hated it. What she hated even more was the fact that some of the things she told Sheki actually came somewhere deep down in the bowls of her…soul…or maybe her…heart. Moreover, she didn't like that one bit.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she continued searching for her intended goal. She couldn't wait until this same time next week when Angelo would scan these chips and come up with a way to get these bastards offline. In the mean time she'd have to wait…she hoped they'd get called back for a match, or a battle, hell even training anything that would make this next week go by faster. There was no need for her to become attached to anyone…that would only lead to being a pain in her ass.

(Sheki's Room)-----------

Sheki let out a heavy sigh as she got up to change into her pajamas as her mind replayed what she and Dazia had talked about. There conversation had started out with why she didn't like Ronnie to her knowing about herself. She didn't know why but the way Dazia said it had made her heart started to beat faster. Maybe it was because none of her friends had ever really said it the way that Dazia had.

Once she had gotten her pajamas on, she made her way over to her bed and got in it. Normally right before she drifted off to sleep she would think about Rodriquez and wish he would ask her out one day. She had always liked him but once they got to high school, her feeling for him had become stronger and she wanted to be more than just a friend to him. Now as she drifted off to the land of dreams her thoughts were not of Rodriquez but of…Dazia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time: What kind of jobs did Dazia and the others get and a glimpse at what they really do? ...And what's this…a girl trying out for football? Oh, and Monkey Fists finally wakes up.

**A/n:**_ By the way I'm looking for a 2nd beta for this story...if your interested PM me._


End file.
